The Day My Life Changed Forever - Auslly
by Jenny-Jay-21
Summary: Ally is a songwriter with stage fright; no one knows about her musical passion until she meets Austin when he by coincidence hears her play at her dad's music store. They instantly like each other and soon they will be inseparable. Will they be able to express their feeling to each other or stay friends because they are too afraid of losing each other? Disclaimer I don't Own A&A.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

**Ally's P.O.V**

My name is Ally Dawson I'm 16-teen years-old I live in Miami and after this summer vacation I'm attending to high school, so I'm almost a sophomore. The day there changed my life forever started out just like any other day;

I woke up early to get to Sonic Boom where I help my dad run the store. It is mostly me there is working in the store, my dad is around, but he never really works in the store, but it's okay I love being there anyway, I would properly be there even if I weren't working.

I woke up and start the day the same way I always have, I go to the kitchen to eat breakfast in my pajamas, today I decided to eat pancakes normally I don't really eat pancakes, but today I just really feel like it.

I go to the bathroom to get a shower and put on some mascara, and then I go to my room so I can get dressed, I look in my closet and I pick out a blue summer dress and put it on.

I look at the clock and realize that I should be in the store in a few, so I grab my songbook and get out of the door.

When I get to Sonic Boom I see that my dad for once have opened up the store, I'm kind of glad that he opened, that means I don't have to, opening the store is my least favorite part of working, but I like the rest.

*_I walk in_*

Ally: "Hi dad, sorry I'm a little late today."

Lester (dad): "Oh it's okay sweetie, you always work so hard, so I guess it's okay."

Ally: "Thanks dad."

Lester (dad): "Hey Alls, can you take over here, so I can go pay some of our bills?"

Ally: "Sure dad, when will you be back?"

Lester (dad): "Thank you so much Alls, I'll be back by noon, so you can get your lunch-break there, okay?"

Ally: "Okay that's fine dad, see you later then."

Lester (dad): "See you later, Alls."

*_I see my dad leave the store, so now I'm on store watch_*

It's still 8am, normally there won't be anyone here for at least 2 hours, I walk towards the piano one of my little secrets is that I love music. I play the piano and write songs in my song book.

No one knows about this, I haven't even told my dad or my best friend Trish, I don't plan on telling anyone because I also have horrible stage fright, so I can perform anyway and my dad believes that music is a waste of time, which is funny when he owns a music store. So he would never approve.

I sit down on the piano bench and starts playing one of the songs I wrote.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm Austin Moon I'm 16-teen years-old, I just moved to Miami with my parents, my best friend Dez and his family for high school. I'll be a sophomore when this summer is over.

I went to Miami mall to get to know this city just a little bit before school start. I finally see the mall, even though I've been there a couple of times don't mean that it's easier to find.

I walk around for awhile when I hear a piano playing it sounds amazing I have to find out where it comes from, and then I notice a music store called Sonic Boom and I guess that it comes from there.

I walk in and see her; a beautiful girl who is playing the piano, she has beautiful brown hair and she is wearing a cute summer dress, my thoughts get interrupted when she starts to sing. I'm just standing there like I'm hypnotized hearing her singing;

**"You Don't See Me"(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)  
**

I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus  
I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet, you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me  
You don't see me

Yeah you don't see me _[x3]_

Why, why, why?  
Don't you open your eyes  
to see me woah woah

I'm so hoping  
that you see me  
should I give you a sign  
or just hope that  
one day you realize  
that I'm the sun in your eyes

**Ally's P.O.V**

I finish playing and smile for myself, suddenly I hear someone clapping I quickly turn around, and I see a really beautiful guy standing behind me and I know my life has changed forever. He has blonde hair and brown eyes; it's hard to resist just looking at him.

Austin: "Hi, I'm Austin Moon."

*_I can see that he notice that I was staring at him, I respond maybe a little too quickly_*

Ally: "Hi I'm Ally, how long have you been standing there?"

*_I see that he blushes_*

Austin: "Well I hear the piano playing, so I walked in here to see who was playing, you're really talented, did you write that by yourself?"

*_I can't help but smile_*

Ally: "Thank you, and yes I wrote that."

*_He walks towards me until he's standing in front of me, while smiling_*

Austin: "Wow that is amazing, how come I've never heard you play before?"

Ally: "I'm usually playing this early, when no one is here or then I'm playing upstairs in my practice room."

Austin: "That's a shame, if you played your music during the day I bet it would bring in a lot of costumers."

Ally: "I don't think so, no one is supposed to hear it plus if I knew anyone was listening, then I wouldn't be able to play, because I have stage fright, no one knows about my music and a would like to keep it that way."

Austin: "I'm sorry to hear that, I would love to hear you play, but if you want to keep it a secret then I won't say anything to anyone, it will be our secret."

Ally: "Thank you, that means a lot to me"

Austin: "No problem, I love music too and I never told anyone either, I can play any instrument, but I mostly play guitar or piano."

Ally: "Really? That's awesome."

Austin: "Yeah it is, but my problem is that I can't write a song, they are all terrible."

Ally: "If you want, then I could help you with your song writing?"

Austin: "Really? You'll do that?"

Ally: "Yeah of cause, I love writing songs, I'm just never going to perform them because of my stage fright."

Austin: "Cool, when do we start?"

Ally: "We can start tomorrow, if you like?"

Austin: "Sure, that would be awesome, then I'll help you with you stage fright, so we can perform together one day."

Ally: "I would like that."

Austin: "So it's a deal?"

Ally: "Yeah it's a deal"

Austin: "So do you work here, since you're here all alone?"

Ally: "Yes well my dad owns this store, so you can say that I work here, do you live here in Miami?"

Austin: "Yeah, I just moved here with my parents a week ago, I've been trying to get to know this place since we moved here, but it easy to get lost in the mall."

Ally: "You don't say, when I was a little girl I always got lost in the mall, if you like I could be your guide when my dad returns at noon?"

Austin: "That would be cool, then I don't need a map to get around the mall, I'll buy lunch for us in return."

Ally: "That sounds nice; you're welcome to hang around until my dad comes back."

Austin: "I think I will, I'll take a look on some guitars in the meantime."

Ally: "Okay, you can just call if you need help."

Austin: "I'll do."

*_Austin walk towards the guitar shelf_*

I'm standing in front of the cash register pretending to work; but instead I look at Austin, I don't even know him but I already like him.

This is something I dreamt of for years, I'm so glad that is summer so that I don't have to go to school; I rather get to know Austin, finally I met one there loves music like I do. I'm really looking forward to when my dad returns, so that I can go with Austin. And before I know it I'm standing and day dreaming about Austin.

I feel like it's been forever, normally when I'm working the time goes fast, but today its different the only thing I can think about is Austin.

*_Finally I see my dad enters_*

Lester (dad): "Hi Alls, I'm back."

Ally: "Hi dad, I'm wondering. Can I take the rest of the day off?"

Lester (dad): "I guess that would be okay, is there a reason?"

Ally: "Yeah, I promised to show Austin who stands over there around in the mall, he just moved here."

Lester (dad): "That's sweet of you Alls; you can go I'll see you at home then."

Ally: "Thanks dad, I'll see you later."

*_I walk over to Austin, I can see he heard the conversation I had with my dad because he's already walking towards me_*

*_We are both smiling_*

Ally: "Hey Austin I'm ready to go."

Austin: "I'm happy to hear that, so where do we go first?"

Ally: "I was thinking we could visit the Melody dinner, I always like being there, the waitress sings to the costumers, what do you think about that?"

Austin: "That sound awesome, I didn't even know there was one of those here."

Ally: "Cool lets go."

*_We arrive at the Melody dinner_*

Austin: "Wow this place is awesome, let's go in."

Ally: "Yeah, it's my favorite place in the whole mall, and the food is amazing."

Austin: "I can see why."

*_We go in and sit at table and a waitress starts singing the menu_*

Cassidy: "I'm Cassidy and I'll be your waiter; I can serve you our super cup salad or a special burger and fries."

Austin & Ally: "I'll take the cup salad."

*_We are both laughing_*

Cassidy: "I'll be right back with them."

Austin & Ally: "Thanks."

Austin: "I was wondering, how long have you been writing songs?"

Ally: "Ever since I was 5 years old, how long have you been playing guitar?"

Austin: "Wow that's a long time, I've been playing guitar since my parents gave me one when I was 3 years old."

Ally: "That's awesome, I'm looking forward to hear you play guitar tomorrow."

Cassidy: "Here is your cup salad."

Austin & Ally: "Thanks Cassidy."

*_We sat at the table where we were eating and talking for hours, before we decided to go home._*

Austin: "Can I walk you home?"

Ally: "Yes I would like that."

*_We started to walk to my house_*

Austin: "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

Ally: "So am I, then we'll right our first song together."

Austin: "Yeah, that is going to be awesome."

*_We arrive at my house_*

Ally: "This is me, you know how to get home from here right?"

Austin: "Yeah, it actually not far from my house."

Ally: "Really? Where do you live?"

Austin: "Just across the street."

Ally: "That was close to my house."

Austin: "Yeah, it's nice, where do we meet tomorrow?"

Ally: "How about you meet me in Sonic Boom around 10am tomorrow?"

Austin: "Okay, that sounds perfect; can I get your number?"

Ally: "Yeah, here you go, so see you tomorrow?"

Austin: "We do, I'm already looking forward to it."

*_Then Austin gives me a hug, it was a real hug, it's the first time I felt like this when someone hugged me, it was nice_*

Ally: "See you later Austin."

Austin: "Bye Ally, see you later."

*_When I got inside I started to feel how tired I really am, so I decided to go to bed, so that I would be fresh tomorrow_*


	2. Chapter 2 Our first song

**Chapter two: Our first song**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I open my eyes and see the light through my window, I at look at my phone to find out what time it is and it's only 7am. I put my phone down and sit up in my bed the first thing there comes to my mind is Austin.

I'm really looking forward to help him write a song later, it's going to be so much fun and I loved hanging with him yesterday, suddenly my thoughts is interrupted when I hear my phone buzzing and I look at it, I got a text from Austin;

Austin: "Hey Ally. I hope I didn't wake you up, but I just wanted to hear if we are still on for later? /Austin.

Ally: "Hey Austin. You didn't and yes we are still on, 10 o'clock in Sonic Boom. I'm really looking forward to it /Ally.

Austin: "So am I it's going to be fun, I can't wait to see you /Austin.

I'll better get ready to meet Austin, so I do my usual routine until I get to my closet and I realize that I have no idea what to wear. I'm standing and looking in my closet for awhile before I decide, I'm going to go with my white dress with flowers on it and a sweet matching belt.

Then I take a look in the mirror; Perfect, I'm ready to go. I look at my phone and I see that the time have been running by, I only have a half hour until I'm meting Austin at Sonic Boom, I hurry out the door so I wouldn't be late.

*_At Sonic Boom_*

I walk in and see my dad behind the counter, I'm so happy that I have the day of so that I can be with Austin, this is going to be a really good day, I just feel it.

Ally: "Hi dad, it doesn't look so busy today."

Lester (dad): "Oh hey honey, no it's not that bad today, I think everyone is on vacation."

Ally: "I think your right dad; I'm going upstairs to my practice room, can you tell Austin that I'm up there when he comes?"

Lester (dad): "Sure, wait are you hanging out with Austin again today?"

Ally: "Yeah, don't worry dad we are just friends."

Lester (dad): "Okay honey, if you're saying that your just friends then I believe you, you never given me a reason not to, you're not staring with that how, right?" *_He says smiling_*

Ally: "No of cause not, you don't have to worry about that."

Lester (dad): "Okay Alls, I tell Austin where you are when he comes in."

Ally: "Thanks dad."

I sort of wish that Austin and I weren't just friends, but for now I'll be fine, I walk upstairs to play the piano before Austin comes.

*_Austin enters, while I'm playing around with some chords._*

Austin: "Wow Ally, that sounds amazing."

*_I quickly turn around_*

Ally: "You're really good at sneaking up on me huh?" *_I say laughing_*

Austin: "Yeah, that's my thing, I'm like a ninja."

Ally: "Sure you are."

Austin: "So what was that you were playing?" *_He said, while walking to the piano bench and takes a seat next to me_*

Ally: "Oh that was a melody I've been working on for awhile, but I can't seem to come up with lyrics for it yet, want to help me with it?"

Austin: "Sure, I always wanted to write a song like I told you yesterday, but I'm not so good at it so you'll have to be patient with me."

Ally: "No problem, we just take one step at the time."

Austin: "Cool, let's get started then, do you have any lyrics yet."

Ally: "Yeah I have a few ideas, like this;

*_I started to play the piano and sing the few lines I had come up with_*

**Ally:**

Whoa! Yeah! Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist

*_I stop singing and Austin continue singing_*

**Austin:**

Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness  
the world is so much brighter than this

*_What an angel voice, when he's singing this room is the most perfect place on earth, I wish that it would never stop_. _Suddenly I get an idea for the song, and starts singing when Austin stopped, and we both continue singing like that_*

**Ally:**

Yeah, if you never take a shock  
you're never gonna win  
so turn it all around

**Austin:**

And break down the walls, whoa  
don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls  
Whoa

**Ally:**

And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls  
B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah

**Austin:**

Change  
you can fight it inside  
Think don't have the strength that it takes  
Oh and truth

**Ally:**

You can twist and resist it  
Or finally look it straight in the face  
'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win  
so find a way somehow

**Austin:**

To break down the walls, whoa  
don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa

**Ally:**

And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

**Austin:**

Go on and watch them tumble down  
Feel all the doubt  
Just crumble now

**Ally:**

and let the light come pouring in  
Just break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall

**Austin:**

Break down the walls, whoa  
and you can dare to have it all  
C'mon and give it everything you can

*_We look at each other, and sing together_*

**Austin & Ally:**  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls

*_I finish playing the last chord on the piano_*

Ally: "Wow you're an amazing singer, and the lyrics you came up with is just perfect, are you sure that you haven't written a song before?"

Austin: "Thanks Ally, I guess you inspires me, your lyrics is just as perfect as mine if not better, and your voice is amazing, I don't get why you aren't already a star."

Ally: "Thank you Austin, that's so sweet of you to say, so what do you think we should call the song?"

Austin: "I don't know, do you have an idea?"

Ally: "Actually I do, the song is about breaking down the walls, right? So I thought we could call it "Break down the walls", what do you think about that?"

Austin: "That's awesome, now we have a name for our song."

Ally: "Yeah we do, look at the time we have been here for 8 hours maybe we should get some dinner since we missed lunch."

Austin: "Wow the time just disappeared, what do you feel about ordering pizza?

Ally: "That sounds like a good idea, do you mind ordering, and then I'll go tell my dad that I'll close up shop so that he can go home, we close now anyway."

Austin: "That's fine, I'll order and you'll go talk to your dad."

Ally: "Thanks Austin, see you in a bit."

*_I rush down to talk to my dad_*

Lester (dad): "Hi Alls, you and Austin have been up there for a quite some time."

Ally: "Yeah, we are just about to order pizza, and then we hang for a bit before we go home, so I can close up shop if you like?"

Lester (dad): "Thanks Alls, then I'll go home, and I expect you to be home at latest 10pm, okay?"

Ally: "Yeah sure dad, I'll be home by 10pm."

Lester (dad): "Okay, see you later Alls, here are the keys to the store and be careful."

Ally: "I will dad, see you."

*_My dad walks out, and I close the shop fast, so I can go back to Austin_*

Ally: "Hi Austin, I'm back did you order pizza yet?"

Austin: "Yeah I did, they should be here any minute now, should we go downstairs and wait for them?"

Ally: "Yeah let's do that, come on."

*_We walk downstairs and wait for 5 minutes before the pizza arrives, and go back upstairs to eat_*

Ally: "Do you want to watch a movie while we are eating; I have a computer and some movies in the closet because my best friend Trish and I have movie night here sometimes?"

Austin: "Sure I'll like that, what should we see?"

Ally: "What about "Nightmare on Elm Street"?"

Austin: "Yeah, I love that movie, let's watch it."

*_I find my computer and the movie and it's starts playing, Austin and I took a mattress out to sit on, we are sitting pretty close, not that I mind_*

After the movie we lay on the mattress and talk about music and how good it feels to write songs, we made a deal that we have to do this again. Before we have a chance to notice we are already sleeping.

I feel the sun on my skin, I'm too lazy to open my eyes right now, I had the most amazing dream Austin and I were watching a movie and talking all night until we both sleeping.

Wait, I feel someone's arms around me, I open my eyes and I see that I'm in my practice room, then I turn my head and see a sleeping Austin. OMG we slept here! My dad is going to kill me I never done anything like this, but I must admit I liked it.

On one hand I know I should get op because I know my dad is going to freak if he finds my here in Austin's arms, but I just don't want to move and I don't want to wake up Austin. Austin starts to move a little and I think he noticed that I'm awake.

Austin: "Good morning Ally."

Ally: "Good morning."

Austin: "Oh no! We are going to be in so much trouble I think." *_He says laughing_*

Ally: "I think you're right about that, we'll better get up before my dad finds us like this, otherwise I think he'll ground me."

Austin: "You're right, we can't have that you'll get grounded then we can't see each other."

*_We both get up, and start cleaning up. Suddenly I hear my dad downstairs and he's on his way up here, so we clean the rest up in a hurry and takes a seat on the piano bench, then my dad enters_*

Lester (dad): "ALLY DAWSON WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, WHY DIDEN'T YOU TEXT ME! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SLEPT HERE WITH THAT BOY!"

Ally: "Sorry dad, I went to Trish's house last night to have a girls' night, and then I forgot to text you, I'm so sorry dad."

Lester (dad): "Then why are you here so early with Austin."

Ally: "We were supposed to practice some songs now."

Lester (dad): "Okay then, I'm sorry to interrupt."

Ally: "It's okay dad, I'm sorry if I made you scared."

Lester (dad): "Okay, but you'll better not do this again, at least text me where you are if you're not coming home."

Ally: "I will dad."

*_My dad walks out, Austin and I are looking at each other with a big smile on our faces trying hard not to laugh, but it was no use and we burst into laughter_*

Austin: "That was really close, he almost caught us."

Ally: "Yeah, we would have been in so much trouble if he had been here 5 minutes ago, hey wait, what about you parents?"

Austin: "I'll figure something out, I'll just tell them that I was Dez's house, he'll cover for me if I ask.

Ally: "That's good I'll call Trish, to make sure that she'll cover for me if my dad should ask."

Austin: "Then maybe we won't get busted, do you want to grab some breakfast?"

Ally: "Yeah sure, I'm starving I think mini's open in10 minutes."

Austin: "Cool let's go then."

*_We walk downstairs_*

Ally: "Dad, Austin is going to mini's for some breakfast, do you want anything?"

Lester (dad): "No thanks see you Alls."

*_Austin and I walk to mini's and to your luck they just opened_, w_e go in and sit at a table, and a waitress gives us a menu card _*

Austin: "Yes! They got my favorite! Pancakes with syrup, that's so awesome I'll take the pancakes, what do you want Ally."

Ally: "I'll try the pancakes as well."

Waitress: "Coming right up."

Austin: "It was a good idea to go here, this place is so cool."

Ally: "Yeah, this is one of the best places to get breakfast."

Austin: "It was so much fun yesterday, even though you got scared during the movie." *_He says laughing_*

Ally: "Hey that's not fair; it was scary and dark outside." *_I say laughing_*

Austin: "But seriously, I loved hanging out, making music and writing songs with you, I think we should be music partners, we'll hangout and write music together, then I can perform until we can perform together, what do you think?"

Ally: "I really liked that to, we are a good team. Yes I think we should be music partners because I really like writing songs with you."

Austin: "Yes we are partners."

*_The waitress arrives with our food_*

Waitress: "Here you go, bon appetite."

Austin & Ally: "Thank you."

*_We both eat pretty fast, I didn't even know I was that hungry_*

Ally: "I'll better go see Trish and tell her about last night so I'll stay out of trouble."

Austin: "That sounds like a good idea, I'll better talk to Dez so I'll stay out of trouble too."

Ally: "See you later Austin."

Austin: "See you soon Ally."

*_Then he pulled me in for a hug, it is the best hug I ever had, I really feel a spark glowing, then we go each way_*

***Disclaimer I don't own the song "Break down the walls" it's from Austin & Ally**

**Please review!:)**


	3. Chapter 3 Kira & Dallas

**Chapter three: Kira & Dallas**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm walking home after Austin and I left mini's, I just can't stop thinking about Austin and now we just decided to be music partners. I really like him and I really don't know what to do about it, I never felt this kind of feeling in my entire life.

Suddenly I remember that I better call Trish in case my dad asks her if I was at her house yesterday. I took my phone and dialed her number; it was ringing several times before she answered her phone.

Trish: "Hello?"

Ally: "Hi it's Ally."

Trish: "Oh Hello Ally, what's up? Haven't heard for you I a while."

Ally: "Yeah I know it's been a while, but I really need a favor."

Trish: "Okay, what is it Ally?"

Ally: "It's just if my dad asks, then I was sleeping at your house last night and if he wants to know what we were doing then tell him we talked all night."

Trish: "Sure if he asks then I cover for you…"

Ally: "Thank you so much Trish."'

Trish: "Wait, you didn't let me finish, I'll cover for you if you tell me where you were and why I'm covering for you."

Ally: "Of cause I'll tell you, but its sort for a long story."

Trish: "I got a lot of time; I'm so bored at work"

Ally: "Well shouldn't you be working then?"

Trish: "You know I don't do work."

Ally: "Yeah I do."

Trish: "Then stop stalling and tell me everything that happened last night."

Ally: "Okay here it goes; I met a guy named Austin 2 days ago, and we have been talking ever since, I actually just left mini's where we ate breakfast together. And about yesterday, we spend the whole day writing a song together in Sonic Boom and when it got late we decided at order pizza and watch a movie, and then we accidently felt asleep. We woke up this morning just in time to pretend that we didn't sleep there, that's why I need you to cover for me because I told my dad I was staying at you house and that Austin and I just met up at Sonic Boom early."

Trish: "Wow you met a guy that is so awesome, do you like him?"

Ally: "Well obviously I like him, otherwise I wouldn't have spent the whole day with him, but we're just friends."

Trish: "I so happy for you, so do you have tie for a girls' day soon?"

Ally: "Sure, I really missed hanging out with you."

Trish: "Me too, can we do it tonight?"

Ally: "Yeah sure, I don't have anything planned."

Trish: "Great, I'll come to your house around 8pm tonight, and then we talk or have a movie night."

Ally: "That's sounds fun, I'll have some snacks and some movies ready, can't wait to see you."

Trish: "You too, I'll better go the boss just arrived and I wasn't planning on getting fired before tomorrow, see ya later."

Ally: "Okay Trish, bye."

We hang up and I walked the rest of the way home thinking about Austin, it's really stupid of me to fall for him, it could ruin everything if he found out.

That is why I'm just going have to hide it and pretend that I don't feel like this, because I don't want to lose this; our friendship and partnership.

When I got home I decided to clean my room so it would be clean when Trish comes over later, and after cleaning I wanted to take a shower. Then I decided to play the piano for a while and all I can think about is Austin, I started to play a song I just finish writing right now about Austin called Oxygen;

_Baby, tell me is this good for you? Cause' for me, it's a dream come true I think about you, boy, day and night If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right._

_Cause' I know one thing for certain boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration and I feel when we're together It could be forever and ever and ever._

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore bring you comfort; ever more I wanna be the only thing you need give you the oxygen you breathe._

_Is this as good as I think it is? Cause' right now I'm so into this and there's nothing more, that I would ever ask for: Then to be with you, Just to be with you._

_Cause' one thing for certain boy you're not hurtin' for inspiration and I feel that when we're together it could be forever and ever and ever._

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore Bring you comfort, ever more I wanna be the only thing you need give you the oxygen you breathe._

_What you give you will receive so baby, bring it all to me and I will warm you like the sun I always knew you were the one._

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore Bring you comfort, ever more I wanna be the only thing you need._

I finish the last chord on my piano and smile, but then I realized that I couldn't show this song to anyone because it was about Austin and there is no way that he can know about my feelings.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I went home after I ate breakfast with Ally, and when I got inside I realized that I have no plans or a clue of what to do now. So I went upstairs to my room, I am kind of happy that my parents is at work.

When I entered my room, I decided to play guitar since I have nothing better to do, but I rather be with Ally, I've never felt this way with any girl. Ally is a special girl and every time I'm around her I feel this spark, I get so nervous around her.

All this is new to me I mean I've dated some girls before, but no one have made me feel like I do with Ally. I wish I could just tell her was she makes me feel, but then I risk running everything and I rather have her as a friend than nothing.

I'm playing my guitar, but everything there is in my head is Ally and suddenly I have lyrics in my head for a song, which is weird because I've never been able to write a song before. I think Ally inspired me, mostly because I can't deny that the song is about her, the song is called Timeless;

_Everyday-day-day,_  
_I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,_  
_And every night-night-night,_  
_I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,_  
_Yeah-eh,_

_And every time we laugh,_  
_I see the sparks fly,_

_And every time you blush,_  
_I feel those butterflies,_

_Baby, how we feel,_  
_We'll always be style,_  
_Forever and ever,_

_This love is never gonna fade,_  
_We are timeless,_  
_We are timeless,_

_My heart will never ever change,_  
_We are timeless,_

_We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,_  
_And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,_

_Our love will always feel this waaaaay,_  
_We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,_  
_We are timele-eh-yeah-ess!_

I finish the last chord on my guitar, I'm so proud of myself for writing a song, but I'm sad at the same time because I wanna show Ally my song, but I can't when it's about her. Ally is a really smart girl she would figure out in a second that I wrote this song about her.

I'm sitting in my room in deep thoughts, when they are interrupted by the doorbell. I go downstairs to see who it is, and then I see Dez standing outside and I remember that I should have called him, so that he could cover for me if it was necessary.

Austin: "Hi Dez, I was just about to call you."

Dez: "Good I'm here then."

Austin: "Come on in, I actually wanted to ask you for a favor." _I said walking with Dez to the couch _

Dez: "Sure man, what's up?"

Austin: "I hoped that if my parents should ask you, then you'll say that I slept over at your house last night and that we had a movie night, will you do that?"

Dez: "Sure man, but why? Where were you last night?"

Austin: "Well it's a long story, but I'll tell you. 2 days ago I met a girl named Ally and we've been hanging out ever since and I was with her all day yesterday. We were in her dad's music store "Sonic Boom" all day writing a song, so when it got late we ordered pizza and decided to watch a movie, and then we accidently felt asleep. We only woke up just in time to make sure her dad wouldn't find out, she told him that we met up early to play music so now it's about not getting busted.

Dez: "Cool of cause I'll cover for you, it's so cool you met a girl are you over Kira then?" _I got really tense, when he started to talk about Kira. I really don't want to remember her, I just can't._

Austin: "Ally and I are just friends, and I don't want to talk about Kira, I just want to forget I ever dated her."

Dez: "Sorry man, I shouldn't have brought her up."

Austin: "Okay Dez, just don't please."

Dez: "Sure, so Ally what is she like?"

Austin: "Ally is sweet, has a big heart and then she's really talented, it's so easy to talk to her you got to meet her one day."

Dez: "She sounds amazing." _I can see he thinks that I'm in love with Ally, so I have to pretend that I'm not._

Austin: "She is, and stop looking at me like that we are just friends."

Dez: "What ever you say man."

Dez and I hang out the rest of the day almost like old times, Dez and I have always been friends. Our parents are really good friends so we quickly became friends after seeing each other a few times. I'm so happy that we still live close to each other, I don't know what I would do if Dez's family haven't moved to Miami with us, it would have been awful.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I look at my watch and realize that I've been playing piano for hours and Trish could arrive any second, so I switch into pajamas for our sleep over. The second I'm done changing clothes I hear someone ring the door bell, so I go to answer it, and I was right its Trish outside.

Ally: "Hey Trish, come on inside."

Trish: "Thanks Ally; is everything ready or is there something I can help with?"

Ally: "No that's okay; it's ready let's go upstairs."

Trish: "By the way Ally, have you heard from Dallas since he left?" _Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed I completely forgot about Dallas my boyfriend he comes home tomorrow evening._

Ally: "Sure, he told me he'll be home again tomorrow evening."

Trish: "Are you gonna go see him tomorrow then?"

Ally: "Yeah, I promised to get him at the airport at 8pm."

Trish: "How long is it that he's been gone now?"

Ally: "Its four months since he left, so it will be good to see him again."

Trish: "I'm sure it will, shall we go upstairs and start the movie night?"

Ally: "Yeah, let's do that."

During the second movie Trish fell asleep, so I turned off the TV to get some sleep, but I just can't sleep. All I can do is think about the fact that my boyfriend comes home tomorrow; it's weird that 2 days with Austin made me forget all about him.

*_The next morning_*

I opened my eyes still just lying in my bed, I feel the light from outside and I decide to look at the watch, it's only 7:30am. I know that Trish would kill me if I woke her up now so I go to the bathroom to take a shower. An hour after I return to my bedroom I look at Trish to find out that she's still is asleep, not that it surprises me.

I go to sit on my bed, when I get a text so I look at my phone to see who it's from. My heart skips a beat when I see that the text is from Austin.

Austin: "Hey Ally, thanks for last time, what are you during today? /Austin"

Ally: "Hey Austin, yeah that was so fun, I'm not really during anything today at least not until 7pm. /Ally"

Austin: "Cool, do you want to meet up later to write a song? /Austin"

Ally: "Yeah I'll love to, what time should we meet? /Ally"

Austin: "What about 11:00am? I need my friend Dez to wake up before I can go. /Austin"

Ally: "That's perfect; I also need my friend Trish to wake up before I can go, so 11am in Sonic Boom? /Ally"

Austin: "Awesome, so I'll see you later then? /Austin"

Ally: "Yeah, see you later Austin, can't wait. /Ally"

Austin: "Me nether, I wish it was 11am already. /Austin"

I smile for myself, I really can't wait to see Austin again and last time we wrote an amazing song together. I see that Trish is finally awake.

Ally: "Good morning sleepy head."

Trish: "Good morning early riser."

Ally: "Yeah couldn't sleep anymore."

Trish: "Yeah I see, how long have you been up?"

Ally: "For about 1 and a half hour, by the way I have to meet someone at 11am, so we should get some breakfast."

Trish: "Is that someone Austin?" _She said smiling_

Ally: "Yeah it's Austin, can we get ready?"

Trish: "Yeah okay."

I went to y room to get dressed after Trish and I am done eating, then I hurry out the door before I'm late and I start to walk to Sonic Boom. When I get to Sonic Boom I see that Austin is already waiting for me.

Ally: "Hi Austin, good to see you." _I say while going towards him to give him a hug, and he hugs back_

Austin: "Hi Ally. You too, I'm happy that you have time to rehearse today."

Ally: "Of cause, I don't think I could go a day without playing music, I would go crazy."

Austin: "Wow that's just like me."

Ally: "Let's go upstairs and start."

_Austin and I walk up to Sonic Boom and go inside._

Ally: "Hey dad, Austin and I are going to upstairs to my practice room."

Lester (dad): "Sure you go head."

_We go to the practice room and sit on the piano bench_

Ally: "So what do we want to write about? Do you have any ideas?"

Austin: "Actually I got one idea of something we could write about."

Ally: "Okay, what is it?"

Austin: "Well I got the idea from my friend Dez, because he thinks that we're dating so we could write a song with the title "_Not a Love song_", what do you think?

Ally: "Awesome, that's the way to do it, take a memory and make it into a song, let's do."

Austin: "How could we start it?"

Ally: "Maybe we could start it like this;"

_You're always on my mind_  
_I think about you all the time_  
_Um...no_  
_Let's not talk about it,_  
_Drama - we can live without it_  
_Catch a wave if we're bored_  
_There's a clock we'll ignore_  
_Find a way around it_

_**Austin:**_

_Hey, girl, I can tell there's something_  
_Even when you say it's nothing_  
_When you're playing with your hair_  
_Like you just don't care_  
_It's a tell, you're bluffing_  
_Now please don't take this the wrong way_

_Ally: "Maybe the chorus could sound like this;"_

_**Ally:**_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song_  
_Not a love song_

_Austin: "Yeah, that's perfect, it could go on like this;"_

_**Austin:**_

_I love that you buy the tickets (Uh-huh)_  
_And you don't make me watch a chick flick_  
_We've come so far,_  
_Being just the way we are_  
_If it's not broke, don't fix it_

_**Ally:**_

_I can't guess the meaning,_  
_When you don't say what you're feeling_  
_If you got a broken heart,_  
_You can punch me in the arm_  
_Now that's what you needed (That's just what you needed)_

_**Austin & Ally**_

_Don't take this the wrong way (Nope)_  
_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me,_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song_  
_Not a love song_

_**Austin:**_

_I don't speak girl (Like, hey girl!)_  
_I don't quite understand a manicure_  
_But you're_  
_The only friend I'd take a shower for (And I would really do that for you)_  
_And I, would hold your bags_  
_When you go shopping_  
_What a guy (What a guy, what a guy, what a guy)_  
_What a guy_

_**Ally:**_

_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_The way you say you'd, put me through it_  
_I guess I always knew it (I always knew)_

_**Austin & Ally**_

_I love the way you get me,_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_  
_This is not a love song (not a love song)_  
_Not a love song (I know it's not a love song)_  
_I love the things you do_  
_It's how you do the things you love_  
_But it's not a love song (No, definitely not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_I love the way you get me_  
_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_  
_This is not a love song (It's not a love song)_  
_Not a love song_

Ally: "Wow this song is amazing; we're good at writing songs together."

Austin: "Couldn't agree more, this song is really amazing. If we write a few more songs like this then I can perform soon and you if you feel like it."

Ally: "I don't think I dare go on the stage just yet, but I want you to do it if you want to, we just have to find out how we want to do it."

Austin: "I know that you'll get on a stage one day when you're ready, you know I really believe in you." _He said while moving closer to me._

Ally: "Thanks Austin, it means so much coming from you." _Suddenly I lean in to, and we're inches away from each other, then my dad knocks on the door right in that second and we ove away in a hurry._

Lester (dad): "Hey Ally, aren't you supposed to pick up Dallas at the airport 8pm?"

Ally: "Yes I am. What time is it?"

Lester (dad): "It's 7:30pm, so you'll better hurry."

Ally: "Okay dad, Austin I have to go, can we talk later." _I say really embarrassed that we almost kissed_

Austin: "Sure, we can talk later, I'll follow you out."

_We walk outside in silence; I don't really know what to say and he don't even know that I'm going to get my boyfriend at the airport now._

Ally: "Thanks for today and for walking me to my car."

Austin: "No problem, so I'll call you later?"

Ally: "Sure, I'll wait for it, see you later Austin." _I say while getting into the car, so I could go to the airport to get Dallas._

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the songs; Oxygen is from Teen Beach Movie, Timeless id from Austin & Ally and Not a Love song is also form Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 The bad break up

**Chapter Four: The bad break up**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I see Ally drive away, we just wrote an amazing song together, but she had to pick up someone named Dallas at the airport. I wonder who this Dallas person is, but I'll guess I just ask Ally who he is; he's properly her brother, a friend or the worst her boyfriend.

I actually hope that he is her brother, because I really like her and we almost kissed today. I wish her dad would have waited just a few minutes with coming in, than I'm sure we would have kissed.

I don't know what to do now because we're friends, should I bring up the "almost kiss" or pretend it never happened? I'm not sure, but I think the safest way to figure this out, is to find out who Dallas is.

So that is the first thing I'm gonna do, but when should I call her; later tonight or tomorrow? I think I'll go with later tonight; I don't want her to think that I regret what almost happened today.

For now I think I'll go home and play some guitar it always helps me, when there is something important I need to think about. I walk home and I'm happy that it's not that far. I'm finally home again, I walk upstairs to my room and sits on my bed with my guitar and starts to play a melody I've been thinking about for awhile. Before I now it I have the lyrics for the song in my head, so I start to singing;

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_  
_And I know somewhere there's a side of you_  
_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,_  
_No doubt about it girl_  
_You drive me crazy_  
_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me_  
_Wanna steal your heart_  
_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_  
_Go on and try it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

And I realize that I wrote another song about Ally this isn't good, I'm really in love with her. I can only hope that she feels the same for me, I already got a name for the song; I decided to call it "Steal Your Heart".

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm driving to the airport and I should be looking forward to see Dallas and he should be the one on my mind, but he isn't. All I think about is Austin, how am I gonna tell him that I got a boyfriend after we almost kissed.

I'm so scared that I ruin everything now, and now I don't know what to do. I've been dating Dallas for 2 years and I've only known Austin for 3 days, I really like Dallas; but I feel more connected to Austin than I ever have with Dallas.

Dallas doesn't even know about my music passion, he thinks that music is silly and a waste of time. Maybe I should trust Dallas and tell him about my music just not the part about Austin, because he wouldn't like that. I think if I tell Dallas, then maybe he wouldn't think that music is silly or a waste of time.

I finally arrive at the airport, I'm parking the car and go inside to find Dallas. Suddenly I see Dallas walk towards me; he really does look good, I almost forgot how good he looked.

Ally: "Dallas!" _I say running towards him and he catches me_

Dallas: "Hi Ally. I really missed you; it's so good to see you and to be home again."

Ally: "Yeah, I missed you too." _I say, then he leans in to kiss me and I respond by kissing him back, I can't help but think about the almost kiss with Austin. Kissing Dallas doesn't feel right anymore, I don't feel a spark. Not that I really did before, I thought I was in love with him but maybe I never were. But Dallas is my first boyfriends so I'm gonna it a chance, I still like him though._

Dallas: "So Ally? Did you eat yet?" _Ups… I forgot to eat dinner today, but I guess that's good then Dallas and I can go get something to eat and catch up._

Ally: "No not yet."

Dallas: "Then I'll take you to dinner now if you want to."

Ally: "Sure, where do you want to go?"

Dallas: "There is this awesome Chinese restaurant I few miles from here."

Ally: "That sounds great, let's go."

Dallas and I went to dinner at the Chinese restaurant, he told me about his trip to USA and I told him about what I've been doing the last four months except the part about my music and Austin. When we were done eating I drove him home so he could relax and settle in. Then I drove back home.

When I arrive home I go to my room to play the piano, and I start to write a new song called Falling for Ya;

_The day started ordinary boys walking by. It was the same old story too fresh or too shy I'm not the kind too fall for a guy who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles). Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon ('Cuz he was just too cool for school)_  
_And now I'm Falling for Ya Falling for Ya I know I shouldn't but I. I just can't stop myself from Falling for ya falling for ya can't hold on any longer and now I'm falling for you…_  
_Now we're going steady he's the cat's meow (Meow Meow!) He says I'm a betty! And we paint the town_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just cuz' he says hi (When he's cruisin by). He's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze (Down-low, on like this for days.)_  
_And now I'm falling for ya falling for ya I know I shouldn't but I. I just can't stop myself from falling for ya falling for ya can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for ya…_  
_It feels like I tumbled from another world into your arms and it's so secure maybe I'll stumble but I'll know for sure head over heels I'm gonna be your girl_  
_And now I'm falling for ya falling for ya I know I shouldn't but I. I just can't stop myself from falling for ya falling for ya can't hold on any longer and now I'm falling for you…_

I finish playing and I know that I once again wrote a song about Austin, if Dallas finds out then he's is gonna be really pissed at me. My thought gets interrupted when my phone starts buzzing, I look at the caller id and I see that it is Austin;

Ally: "Hi Austin."

Austin: "Hey Ally, I was wondering if you'll like to meet up tomorrow and grab some lunch together at Mini's."'

Ally: "Sure that sounds good, what time?"

Austin: "What about 12am?"

Ally: "Perfect, see you tomorrow then?"

Austin: "Yeah see you Ally."

We hang up, I really feel bad about all off this, but I have to tell Austin who Dallas is and even though it would be easier to stall it wouldn't do anyone any good. So I might as well tell Austin that I'm dating Dallas. I lay most of the night thinking about it, but I eventually fell asleep.

I slowly wake up and turn to my night stand to the left of my bed and look at the clock it's 9am, so I decide to get up and get ready to meet Austin in three hours. After I took a shower I just walk around in my house for an hour before I get dressed and leave to meet Austin at Mini's.

When I arrive at Mini's I see that Austin is already waiting for me, he is really good at being there on time. I walk towards him, he notice me and starts to walk over to me.

Ally: "Hi Austin." _I say when he's almost in front of me, he smiles at me and pull me in for a hug and I hug him back._

Austin: "Hi Ally, it's so good to see you; let's grab some lunch."

Ally: "It's so good to see you too, yeah let's go in."

_We walked in and ordered some lunch; we didn't really talk during lunch, it was really quiet. When we were done eating we walked outside, then I could see that Austin wanted to say something._

Austin: "I was thinking we could take a walk in the park if you want?"

Ally: "Sure, let's walk there."

_We walk for a while before someone says something._

Ally: "Okay Austin, I know you called me out here for a reason; do you want to tell me what you been waiting to say or ask?"

Austin: "Well, I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday and I was wondering who Dallas is?" _Just as I feared there is no way back now, I have to tell him about Dallas. I take a sit at a bench at the park and signal Austin to do the same. I can see in his face that he's thinking "Oh god this can't be good." And he is kind of right about that._

Ally: "Okay I'll tell you who Dallas is; Dallas is my boyfriend I met him 2 years ago and he has been my boyfriend ever since, he has just been in USA for four months and as you know he came home yesterday evening." _I can see what I said hurt him, but I couldn't lie to him; I still wish I could take it back though._

Austin: "Oh, I figured it might be that way, what about what happened between us yesterday?" _He looks like he doesn't know whether or not to be angry at me._

Ally: "I'm so sorry Austin, I really do like you; we're friends and partners, but Dallas is my boyfriend I can't just forget the last two years like that Austin. Is there any way that we can start over and be friends and partners?"

Austin: "I really don't know what to say right now, I think I need to go home now." _He says while he stands up and walks away._

This was exactly what I was afraid of, I just lost the best friend I ever had besides Trish why should I go head and almost kiss him. I have to find a way to get him to forgive me, and can't live with him hating me.

Before I do anything I should let him be alone for a while, but I really don't know where put myself or where to go. Then I get a text from Dallas;

Dallas: "Hey Baby, do you want to come over?" _Ugh I hate when he calls me that…_

Ally: "Sure, when?"

Dallas: "What about now?" _I wonder what the rush is about._

Ally: "Okay be right there."

I walk to Dallas' house and knock on the front door. I didn't take him more than a few seconds to open the door.

Dallas: "Ally, I'm so happy you're here come on in."

Ally: "Thanks…"

I don't get to say anymore before he kisses me, he is pulling me inside. The kiss is pretty intense; he's pushing me slowly towards the couch. We sit on the couch kissing for a while, and then he starts to kiss my neck. I get a really bad feeling about this and I was right, he slowly tries to take my clothes of. Right in that second I stop him.

Ally: "No Dallas, that's enough I'm not ready to do that."

Dallas: "Oh come on, what are you waiting for anyway?"

Ally: "I waiting until I'm ready." _I say a little angry, I can't believe he did that._

I start to walk away when he pulls me back, continue kissing my neck and once again try to remove my clothes.

Ally: "Dallas I said stop!" _I yell at him_

Dallas: "Fine, I don't even know why I dated you for 2 years; I should have known that you never wanted to do more than kiss." _He yelled back_

Ally: "And now I'm happy I never did, I don't want to be with a guy who would force me to have sex with him." _I say almost crying_

Dallas: "Actually I wanted to break up with you; I just wanted to see if we could have some fun first." _He says and there is no doubt that he means what he just said. This really does hurt a lot._

Ally: "Why would you do this to me after we had two years together?"

Dallas: "Because I met another girl in USA named Kira; she is beautiful, talented and willing to do a lot more than you."

Ally: "How can you be like that, how long have you been with her?" _I say crying_

Dallas: "I met her a few days after I got there; so we have been together for 4 months now, the best part about it is that she did the same as me. I mean she had a boyfriend she pretended to like while she was with me; she broke his heart a few days before he left USA with his family. He saw us kissing and then she told him that she have been with me for the past months, it was so funny to watch. By the way, I'm moving to USA to be with her tomorrow."_ I say with the biggest evil smile on his face._

Ally: "Wow that's the meanest thing I ever heard, but it sounds like you and Kira is a perfect match. Have a good life and DO NOT contact me ever again." _I yell and run out of the door._

OMG! I really don't understand how he could do this, I can't even describe how bad I feel right now and no matter how much I tried there is no way I couldn't keep my tears back anymore. Suddenly I run into someone and I look up, I couldn't believe it I ran into Austin.

*** Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the songs: Steal your Heart is from Austin & Ally and Falling for Ya is from Teen Beach Movie. I only own this story.**


	5. Chapter 5 The First Kiss

**Chapter Five: The First Kiss**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm on my way home after I spend the day with my best friend Dez playing videogames, after things didn't go so well with Ally. I'm not really mad at her maybe a little, but mostly I'm just hurt because I like her so much.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted by someone who bumps into me, I look down to see who it is and to my big surprise it turned out to be Ally. I can see that she is crying, even though I'm a little mad at I can't let her walk away crying.

Austin: "Ally are you okay?" _I ask her worried._

Ally: "I'm fine Austin." _I can see that she clearly doesn't mean that she's okay._

Austin: "I can see that you're not fine, please tell me what happened." _I start to get really worried about her._

Ally: "Austin you're mad at me remember? Just let me go home." _She seems really hurt, then I look at her clothes and realize that what ever she just been through is bad._

Austin: "What kind of person would I be if I let my friend walk away from me crying? Just come with me and we can talk about it."

Ally: "Okay, but where are we going?"

Austin: "I think we should go to my house and get you a hot cup of tea or cacao, and talk for as long as you need."

Ally: "How come you're so sweet to me? A few hours ago you wouldn't even talk to me."

Austin: "We can talk about that later, right now it's about making you feel better."

Ally and I walk to my house and I make her a cup of tea, then we walk up to my room so we can talk without interruption in case my parents get home.

Ally: "It's sweet of you to take care of me Austin."

Austin: "You know I always take care of you and if you didn't then you do now."

Ally: "Thank you so much Austin." _She is smiling a little; I see that as a good sign._

Austin: "So Ally, please tell me what happened because when you bumped into me you seemed really out of it."

Ally: "Okay, you know I told you about Dallas?"

Austin: "Yeah?" _I think for a second and then it hit me_ "What did he do to you Ally?"

Ally: "Well, he called me an hour ago and asked me if I would come over, so I did. Then when I got there he tried to force me to have sex with him, but I wouldn't." _She breaks completely down, I walk over to her and hold her to comfort her._

Austin: "It's okay Ally your safe now, and then what happened?" _When she could talk again she continued._

Ally: "Then I told him I couldn't be with if he would do something like that and then he told me he would have broken up with me later, but that he would see if he could get some fun out of it first. He said that he met a girl in USA when he had been there for a few days, there was better than me. He said she's beautiful, talented and willing to do a lot more than me, he even told me her name. He said her name is Kira, and that she did the same to her boyfriend at the time as Dallas did to me and that it broke him down before he moved." _I couldn't believe it, Ally's Dallas is the same Dallas there is with Kira._

Austin: "I know that's true." _I say looking down; Ally looks at me a little shocked._

Ally: "What do you mean?"

Austin: "I'm the boy who dated Kira, I had no idea that her Dallas is or were your Dallas. I lived in USA before I came here, I caught them kissing and then Kira told me that she never even liked me and that she has been dating Dallas for four months."

Ally: "OMG! I had no idea, I'm so sorry Austin. Dallas did tell me the part about you finding out because you caught them kissing."

Austin: "It's okay Ally; I'm more worried about you, I'll be fine I accepted what happened now I don't want her to influence my life anymore. I decided that the day I met you because we could have a music carrier together, but I am gonna kill Dallas for hurting you."

Ally: "No please Austin, just leave it alone I'm done with that jerk."

Austin: "Good, you deserve better and you leaving him will be his punishment because you're an amazing person."

Ally: "Thank you Austin, I really do consider you as one of my best friends."

Austin: "Same here, I don't want to lose you and I know all you need right now is a friend, so I'll be you friend and be there for you whenever you need me."

Ally: "I'm so happy you said that; and by the way the last thing I wanted to do I hurt you, I'm so sorry for leading you on."

Austin: "It's okay Ally I understand, so we're friends and partners?"

Ally: "Always no matter what happens."

Austin: "Yeah no matter what happens, we'll be friends forever."

Ally: "Hey Austin?"

Austin: "Yeah?"

Ally: "Is there any way I can stay here tonight? My dad is out of town on a business trip, and I don't feel safe going home."

Austin: "Of cause you can stay here, my parents just texted me that they won't be back for a couple of days."

Ally: "Thank you so much Austin."

Austin: "So do you want to sleep in the guest room down the hall or here in my room?"

Ally: "Since we already slept on a mattress next to each other in Sonic Boom, I rather sleep in here if it's okay with you because I don't feel like being alone right now."

Austin: "Of cause you can sleep in here, I don't feel like leaving alone before you feel safe again. Is it too weird for you to sleep besides me in my bed or do you want a mattress to sleep on?"

Ally: "No I don't think it's weird, this time it will just be a bed instead of a mattress." _She says laughing_

Austin: "Yeah, that's true." _I say laughing with her_

Ally: "I'm really tired maybe we should get ready for bed?"

Austin: "Yeah, I' really tired to."

Ally: "OMG! I completely forgot that I don't have any pajamas with me."

Austin: "Oh right, I have a shirt you can borrow if you like?"

Ally: "Sure thanks Austin."

Austin: "No problem, here I think you can use this and the bathroom is down the hall."

Ally: "Thanks I'll go change now."

While Ally goes to change I decide to change as well, a second I forget she's here because when she came in I only wear underwear.

Austin: "Do you want me to put on a shirt?"

Ally: "That's okay, I don't mind." _She says then we both get under the blankets and we both fell asleep pretty fast._

I suddenly wake up because I hear Ally, it sounds like she has a nightmare. So I move closer to her and hold her, then she stops shaking so I stay like that.

*_The next morning_*

**Ally's P.O.V**

I feel the sun shining on my face and I open my eyes, I suddenly remember that I stayed at Austin's last night. I feel he's hands around me; it really makes me feel safe, Austin is the best friend anyone could ever want.

Normally I would get op when I wake up, but it feels so nice to lie here in Austin's arms so I stay like that until he woke up.

Austin: "Good morning Ally." _I turn around to face him._

Ally: "Good morning Austin." _I smile at him and he smile back at me._

Austin: "I could really just lie in bed all day."

Ally: "Yeah me too."

Austin: "What do you feel about a movie day?"

Ally: "That sounds good."

Austin: "I thought so too, I'll go fix us some breakfast and then you can stay here until I come back."

Ally: "Sure, then I'll go to the bathroom."

I went to the bathroom while Austin makes us some breakfast; I went back to his room. I feel pretty good considering my boyfriend through 2 years broke up with me yesterday, and I owe the whole to Austin.

I must admit I feel good about sleeping at Austin's and wearing his shirt, I know what you're gonna say: "Ally you really like him, why don't you go for it?" It's mostly because I'm afraid of losing him. If we're just friends I won't have to and I know he likes me, but he has no idea that I like him too.

My thoughts are interrupted when Austin enters with breakfast, it's really a crime to look that good, and if you could be put in jail for looking hot then they wouldn't let Austin out again.

Austin: "Now we have breakfast, what kind of movie do you want to start with?"

Ally: "Do you have the all eight Harry Potter movies?"

Austin: "Yeah, I do."

Ally: "Then we can have I Harry Potter marathon, if you want to."

Austin: "Good choice."

Austin put on the first Harry Potter movie and came over to the bed at sat beside me. Then we started to watch the movie while eating breakfast. We sat and watched Harry Potter all day and when the last one was finished I looked at my watch.

Ally: "Austin do you know that it's 2am in the morning?"

Austin: "No, I didn't know that, but then you better stay here again tonight." _We both laugh_

Ally: "Then I will if you don't mind."

Austin: "Well I don't mind."

We both get under the blankets and I moved a little closer to Austin and he holds around me again. Right here I wish I could stop time and stay like this forever, it doesn't take long before we both are sleeping.

*_The morning after the movie night_*

I wake up with Austin's arms around me; I couldn't help but think that I could get use to this. I feel Austin slowly moving so I turn around to look at him.

Ally: "Good morning Austin."

Austin: "Good morning Ally."

Ally: "What do feel about if I go buy some bread for breakfast?"

Austin: "That sounds good."

Ally: "Now it's you turn to wait while I make us some breakfast."

I walk to the bathroom and change so I could walk home to get some clean clothes and a quick shower. Then I went to get some bread, and I went back to Austin's house and prepared our breakfast. I bring the food upstairs when I hear Austin play guitar and I know it isn't plight to eavesdrop, but I couldn't stop listening to his angel voice then I realize what he was singing;

*_Austin sings Timeless_*

_Everyday-day-day,  
I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,  
And every night-night-night,  
I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,  
Yeah-eh,_

_And every time we laugh,_  
_I see the sparks fly,_

_And every time you blush,_  
_I feel those butterflies,_

_Baby, how we feel,_  
_We'll always be style,_  
_Forever and ever,_

_This love is never gonna fade,_  
_We are timeless,_  
_We are timeless,_

_My heart will never ever change,_  
_We are timeless,_

_We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,_  
_And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,_

_Our love will always feel this waaaaay,_  
_We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,_  
_We are timele-eh-yeah-ess!_

I thought he couldn't write a song but that one is the most amazing song I've ever heard, I walk in while he's playing the last chord on his guitar. He looks up and notice me standing there amazed of what I just heard.

Austin: "Ally I didn't know you were standing there." _He says really nervous._

Ally: "That's the most amazing song I've ever heard."

Austin: "Well the song isn't as amazing as the girl I wrote it about." _Even though I knew who the song was about I asked anyway._

Ally: "Who did you write about?"

Austin: "I wrote about you Ally." _He says blushing_

Ally: "You wrote that song about me?" _I said like I just couldn't understand what he told me._

Austin: "Yeah I did, you said to take something you hear or feel and turn it into a song so I did." _I know I said that I was afraid of losing him as a friend, but how can I be just friend with a guy who writes a song like that for me._

Ally: "I can't believe you wrote that song about me."

I'm walking towards him and before he gets a chance to say anything I lean in and press my lips against his. He quickly responded to the kiss by kissing me back, we kissed like we would need to breathe again. He got up from the bed and placed his hands on my waist while I locked my hands around his neck. The kiss got really heated really fast; all I can think is how the sparks are flying, how perfect this moment is and how I never want this to stop.

Then we're interrupted by my phone buzzing, we pull apart and I see it's my dad so I answer my phone:

Ally: "Hi dad."

Lester: "Hi Alls, I'm calling to let you know that I'll be home tonight."

Ally: "Okay dad, then I'll see you later."

Lester: "Bye Alls."

We hang up and I look at Austin, he walks over to me.

Austin: "Was that your dad?"

Ally: "Yeah, he just said that he'll be home tonight."

Austin: "Okay, at least we have a whole day before you have to go home to your dad."

Ally: "Yeah, now where were we before we got so rudely interrupted?" _I say smiling_

It turns out I didn't have to say anymore before Austin place his hand on my waist, lean in and press his lips against mine. Even the second time I feel those sparks and I can't help but smile, after a while we pull apart.

Ally: "I actually wrote a song about you to, I was you afraid of telling you that before."

Austin: "Really? Can I hear it?" _he looks really happy and surprised._

Ally: "Sure you can." _I say walking towards the piano and Austin sits down beside me, and I start to play;_

_Baby, tell me is this good for you? Cause' for me, it's a dream come true I think about you, boy, day and night If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right._

_Cause' I know one thing for certain boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration and I feel when we're together It could be forever and ever and ever._

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore bring you comfort; ever more I wanna be the only thing you need give you the oxygen you breathe._

_Is this as good as I think it is? Cause' right now I'm so into this and there's nothing more, that I would ever ask for: Then to be with you, Just to be with you._

_Cause' one thing for certain boy you're not hurtin' for inspiration and I feel that when we're together it could be forever and ever and ever._

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore Bring you comfort, ever more I wanna be the only thing you need give you the oxygen you breathe._

_What you give you will receive so baby, bring it all to me and I will warm you like the sun I always knew you were the one._

_I wanna be the ocean to your shore Bring you comfort, ever more I wanna be the only thing you need._

I finish the last chords on the piano and look up at Austin; I can see that he liked the song.

Austin: "Ally the song is amazing and by the way you're the only thing I need."

Ally: "That's so sweet Austin."

Before I have the time to say something else he leans in to kiss me again and I'm kissing him back. Austin and I spend the rest of the day writing songs, talking and of cause kissing until I have to go home to my dad.

Austin: "I sorry you have to go home, I like having you here."

Ally: "I'm sorry too; I don't know how I'll be able to sleep without your hands around me."

Austin: "I'm at least gonna make sure you come home safe."

Austin and I walk hand-in-hand to my house, I notice my dad's car in the driveway so I'll better say goodnight to Austin here because if my dad knows that I'm dating Austin then he would be to over protective.

Ally: "So I'll see you tomorrow right?"

Austin: "Of cause you're even if you didn't want to." _He says laughing and I laugh with him._

Austin pulls me in for a hugs, I lock my hands around his neck and he holds his hands around my waist. We're standing like that without moving for several minutes, we pull just enough to kiss each other goodnight. We pull apart before my dad would have a time to see us standing there. I watch Austin walk home since he lives right across from me and we both go inside.

Ally: "Hi dad, how was your business trip?"

Lester: "Oh it was good, how have you been while I was gone?"

Ally: "I've been okay, but Dallas and I broke up and I believe he left to go back to USA."

Lester: "Really? Why I thought you really liked him."

Ally: "I was but he met someone else in USA and It turns out he's been cheating on me for all four months he was away."

Lester: "I hope you made it clear to him that you weren't gonna talk to him ever again."

Ally: "Oh I did, we're so over."

Lester: "Good Alls."

Ally: "I'm gonna go to bed now I'm tired."

Lester: "Okay sleep tight sweetie."

I walking upstairs to my room, but I can't fall asleep. All I can think about is the amazing song Austin wrote about me.

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the songs; Oxygen is from Teen Beach Movie, Timeless is from Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 6 Our Love

**Chapter Six: Our Love**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I got home after I followed Ally home and I walk upstairs and got into bed, but I can't fall asleep. I just laid in my bed thinking about Ally and can't believe that we kissed today; I thought that this day would come.

Ally made it clear that she just wanted to be friends, but I guess she changed her mind. I wonder if it was because she heard the song I wrote about her.

I lay awake for an hour before I realized that the reason why I can't sleep and that is because Ally isn't laying here with me. I decided to text her to see if she's still awake:

Austin: "Hey Ally, are you still awake? Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "Hey Austin, yeah I'm up I can't sleep. Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "I can't sleep either it's so empty here in my bed without you. Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "I was just thinking the same thing, but there is no way I'll get out of here. Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "Yeah your dad would freak. Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "Yeah I know, I was just thinking that I slept in your bed for 2 days so maybe you should try sleeping in mine? Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "I would really love to, but how do I get in without your dad hearing me? Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "Can you climb in through the window? Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "Of cause I can, I'll be right there. Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "I'll open the window. Xoxo Ally."

I hurry out of the door so I could be with Ally and I stand in front of the house, then I see Ally waving at me. So I climb up to her window and Ally helps me get inside; I lean in to kiss her passionately and she responds by locking her hands around my neck and I put my hands around her waist.

We stay like that for a while before we pull away, and then we look at each other and we just can't stop smiling. I take her hand and we sit on the bed to talk for a while.

Ally: "I'm so happy that you came over here, I don't think I can sleep if you weren't here to hold me."

Austin: "I'm happy that you let me come over here, I don't think I can sleep without you either and I don't like being home all alone."

Ally: "We should get ready for bed; I actually think I can fall asleep not that you're here."

Austin: "Yeah we should get ready for bed."

Ally: "I'll better lock the door so my dad doesn't get in here in the morning."

Austin: "Yeah that would be a disaster and he would totally kill me if he found me here."

Ally: "Yeah I know."

We both get into bed and under the blankets and we lie face-to-face just looking at each other, it's hard not to love her. When I took at her I get this warm and nice feeling like I never want this to end.

Austin: "Ally there is something I want to tell you."

Ally: "What?" _She says with a big smile on her face._

Austin: "I love you Ally." _I say looking her in the eyes and she looks at me like she's speechless._

Ally: "What did you just say?"

Austin: "I said that I love you Ally." _She looks at me like she didn't know what to say._

Ally: "Austin I love you too." _She looks me in the eyes and there is no doubt that she mean it, I can't believe it Ally really loves me._

Ally and I look at each other and suddenly none of us can hold back anymore, we start kiss and it turns in hot make out session. I really feel like I'm in heaven, I never felt this way about any girl not even Kira.

After a few minutes of our hot make or session Ally pull away and look up at me before she said anything.

Ally: "There is something I haven't told you yet."

Austin: "Okay, and what is that?"_ I say a little nervous of what she's about to say._

Ally: "I haven't done it, I...I...I'm a virgin." _That's s relief I was afraid it was something bad._

Austin: "I haven't either, I'm a virgin too. You don't have anything to be ashamed of Ally."

Ally: "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." _She looks ashamed and scared; I never wanted her to feel like that._

Austin: "Ally, I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do, I'll wait for you as long as you need; don't ever forget that. It wasn't why I came over here."

Ally: "You're so sweet Austin and by the way it has nothing to do with you, I'm just not ready yet."

Austin: "I know Ally, I just love to be here with you and I can't imagine not being with you."

Ally: "You really are the sweetest guy ever Austin, I love you so much and I have ever since I saw you in my dad's store. I was just afraid to admit it because I was afraid that I would lose you and that you didn't feel the same way."

Austin: "Ally do you really mean that?"

Ally: "Yes I mean it with all of my heart."

Austin: "I felt the same way all along, I was so afraid to lose you too and that you didn't feel the same for me."

I move closer to Ally and I kiss her passionately and pull her closer just to hold her in my arms, and we both felt asleep really fast.

We both wake up in the morning when Ally's dad knocks on her door.

Lester: "Ally, why is the door locked."

Ally: "Sorry dad, I just want to be alone today."

Lester: "Is everything okay?"

Ally: "I'm fine dad."

Lester: "Okay, I'll go to work then, see you later Ally."

Ally: "Yeah see you later dad."

I hear Ally's dad leave; Ally and I look at each other and burst into laughter.

Austin: "That's the second time we almost got caught, but he would flip more about this then in Sonic Boom."

Ally: "Yeah, we do take a lot of chances and it really fun; I never really broke a rule before."

Austin: "So I'm a bad influence?" _I say laughing._

Ally: "Yeah you are, but in a very good way." _She says laughing with me._

Austin: "So how did you sleep?"

Ally: "Amazing I feel so safe when you're here with me." _I can't help but smile._

Austin: "You really are the most amazing girl Ally, I love you so much." _Ally lean in to kiss me passionately before I have a chance to say anything else._

Ally: "I was thinking to introduce you to my best friend Trish if you want to."

Austin: "Really? Cuz' I was thinking to introduce you to my best friend Dez."

Ally: "That would be awesome; we could invite both of them down to Mini's."

Austin: "That's a great idea; we can ask if they have time to meet us today."

I called Dez while Ally called Trish and they both agreed to meet Ally and I at Mini's for dinner 6pm. That gave Ally and I the whole day to be together and just relax, so we decided to write a song together because we both love it so much.

_**You Can Come To Me**_

_**Ally**__:  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_**Austin**__:  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

_**Austin & Ally**__:  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_**Ally**__  
You struggle in the side  
Losing your mind  
Lying and trying, to be yourself_

_**Austin & Ally**__  
And somebody lets you  
Out in the cold  
But nowhere to go  
Feeling like no one can understand  
But somebody gets you_

_So take a breath and let it go_  
_And try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_Like a chain that never breaks (__**Austin:**__ chain that never breaks)  
Like a truth that never bends (__**Austin:**__ truth that never bends)  
Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (__**Austin:**__ puts it back again)  
It's the feeling that you get (__**Austin:**__ Feeling that you get)  
It's the moment that you know (__**Austin:**__ Moment that you know)  
Like no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (**Ally:** Oh, yeah) (**Austin:** I will be your shoulder)_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (**Ally:** Be your smile) (**Austin:** I'll be your smile)_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be (**Austin:** Anything you need) (**Austin:** Anything you'll be) (**Ally:** Anything you'll be)_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (**Ally:** Be your ladder)_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road (**Austin:** I will be your road)_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (**Ally:** If you want a friend) (**Austin:** Doesn't matter when)_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be (**Ally:** Anything you'll need)_  
_You can come to me_

_**Ally**__:  
You can come to me  
Yeah_

We finish the song with a kiss there quickly turn into another hot make out session, I really wish we could stay like this forever.

But we have to meet Trish and Dez in an hour so we pull apart to go get ready. Ally get back from the bathroom she looks stunning; she totally takes my breath away.

Austin: "You look absolutely stunning Ally." _I say totally out of breath._

Ally: "Aw Austin, that's so sweet and you look amazing too."

Ally and I leave her house to meet Trish and Dez, we walk down the street hand-in-hand then we finally get to Mini's.

Trish: "Hey Ally, you must be Austin."

Austin: "Yeah, I'm Austin nice to meet you; you must be Trish."

Trish: "Yeah that's right."

Ally: "Hey Trish, it's so good to see you."

Dez: "Hey Austin, Is this Ally?" _Dez says pointing to Ally._

Ally: "Yeah I'm Ally and this is my best friend Trish."

Trish: "Hi Dez, I'm Trish."

Austin: "So what about all of us go inside to get some dinner."

Ally, Dez and Trish: "That sounds good, let's go."

I was afraid to might be awkward, but I was completely wrong it; was really fun to hang out all four of us. Trish and Dez also seemed to like each other and get along pretty well.

Austin: "There is something Ally and I wanted to tell you guys. Ally and I are dating and we write music together; we are planning for me to perform some of the songs we wrote and Ally will perform with me once she's ready to go on stage."

Ally: "And we wanted to tell you guys together."

Trish: "That is amazing Ally, I know how long you been writing music and I'm so happy for you guys."

Austin & Ally: "Thank you so much Trish."

Dez: "That's so cool Austin, I know you always wanted to be a performer, but I didn't you could write songs."

Austin: "I couldn't write songs before I meet Ally, she really inspires me."

Ally: "That's sweet Austin."

Trish: "I was wondering Austin, do you need a manager to get you your first gig?"

Austin: "Yeah sure, do you want to do that."

Trish: "Yeah I would love to."

Austin: "Thank you so much."

Dez: "Hey Austin & Ally, I would love to make the music videos if you'll let me."

Ally: "Of cause that would be a major help and relief, are you good at making videos?"

Austin: "Dez is the best, he always love it."

Dez: "That's true, it awesome that you'll let me make the music videos, I won't let you down."

Austin & Ally: "Thanks Dez."

When we were done eating then we all said our goodbyes and Ally and I left together, and we walked to my house, and then went inside and upstairs to my room.

Austin: "Do you want to stay over tonight?"

Ally: "Sure I'll just tell my dad I'm staying at Trish's tonight, and then I'll text Trish so she'll cover for me."

Ally walks outside to call her dad and to text Trish, suddenly I feel like playing some music until Ally returns. I pick up my guitar and start to play Steal Your Heart.

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_  
_And I know somewhere there's a side of you_  
_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,_  
_No doubt about it girl_  
_You drive me crazy_  
_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me_  
_Wanna steal your heart_  
_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_  
_Go on and try it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

Ally walks in while I finish the song.

Ally: "Austin, that sounds amazing." _I blush and smile at her._

Austin: "Well, it's another other song I wrote about you Ally."

Ally: "You wrote that about me too?" _She said with a big smile on her face._

Austin: "Yeah I did, I told you that you inspires me." _Ally walks over to me._

Ally: "Since we're talking songs, I wrote another song about you too."

Austin: "You did? Can I hear it" _I said, I really couldn't believe it._

Ally: "Of cause you can Austin, come here and sit beside me." _I walk over to her and sit beside her on the piano bench and she starts playing._

_The day started ordinary a boy is walking by. It was the same old story too fresh or too shy I'm not the kind too fall for a guy who flashes a smile (It goes on for miles). Don't usually swoon, but I'm over the moon ('Cuz he was just too cool for school)_  
_And now I'm Falling for Ya Falling for Ya I know I shouldn't but I. I just can't stop myself from Falling for ya falling for ya can't hold on any longer and now I'm falling for you…_  
_Now we're going steady he's the cat's meow (Meow Meow!) He says I'm a betty! And we paint the town_

_I'm not the kind to fall for a guy just cuz' he says hi (When he's cruisin by). He's ready to race and I'm catching his gaze (Down-low, on like this for days.)_  
_And now I'm falling for ya falling for ya I know I shouldn't but I. I just can't stop myself from falling for ya falling for ya can't hold on any longer And now I'm falling for ya…_  
_It feels like I tumbled from another world into your arms and it's so secure maybe I'll stumble but I'll know for sure head over heels I'm gonna be your girl_  
_And now I'm falling for ya falling for ya I know I shouldn't but I. I just can't stop myself from falling for ya falling for ya can't hold on any longer and now I'm falling for you…_

Austin: "Wow this song is amazing, you wrote that about me?"

Ally: "Yeah I wrote this song about you." _She said smiling._

We got ready for bed and talked for a while about everything in our lives, I really feel like I can tell her everything.

Ally: "I never told you why I in the beginning chose Dallas over you."

Austin: "Ally you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Ally: "I do want to tell you."

Austin: "Then I want to hear it."

Ally: "I chose Dallas over you because I've been dating him for 2 years, because it was the safe way. I never felt so close to him as I do to you, if I have to be honest then I completely forgot about him when I met you. I only remembered because Trish asked about him, I never felt sparks around him, but I always feel sparks around you."

Austin: "I had no idea you felt like that when you chose him."

Ally: "I did, I just didn't want to admit it, but it has never been as clear to me as it is right now. I love you and I want to be with you and only you."

Austin: "I was upset when I saw Dallas and Kira back in USA, but when I met you none of the mattered anymore, because as you said I've never felt sparks with anyone but you. I only want to be with you because I love you and a life without you in it wouldn't be worth living."

We both stay quiet for a while looking at each other and I pull Ally in for a hug, she embraces the hug. Before I know it the hug turned into an intense make out session, none of us wanted to stop.

Then Ally does something I didn't see coming, she pulled of me shirt and starts to kiss my neck and it feel so amazing, but I have to stop her so I pull back.

Austin: "Ally? Are you sure about this? I couldn't live with myself if I made you do something you weren't ready for."

Ally: "Yeah I'm sure about this Austin, I don't want you to stop. I want to because I love you because I couldn't imagine not being with you."

Then she pulled me back and we continued kissing; the kiss got heated pretty fast like those other times and after I while I start taking of her blouse. I just couldn't fight this feeling anymore; I just love her so much and I just want to show her that and I just can't help but think how perfect she is.

I felt sparks flying everywhere and I look at this gorgeous girl who runs her fingers through my hair while I'm kissing her neck. I feel completely happy and lost in my love to her; I really feel her love for me. This moment couldn't get any more perfect and I give myself to her completely and she does the same.

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the songs; Falling for Ya is from Teen Beach Movie, Steal Your Heart is from Austin & Ally and You Can Come To me also from Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7 The First Performance

**Chapter Seven: First Performance**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I feel the sun shining on my skin; I slowly open my eyes and turn around to look at Austin who is still sleeping. He just looks like an angel when he's sleeping, I can't believe this miracle I'm in where he's chose me over any other girl, I'm the luckiest girl on earth. Austin opens his eyes and looks at me and I feel like I'm melting inside.

Austin: "Good morning beautiful." _I smile at him._

Ally: "Good morning handsome." _He smiles back at me and he leans in and kiss me passionately._

Austin: "How long have you been awake?"

Ally: "Only for a couple of minutes."

Austin: "Okay." _He says smiling at me but then he gets serious. _"Ally? I didn't cross a line yesterday evening, did I?" _How can he even think that?_

Ally: "No of cause you didn't, last night was perfect and more amazing than I could ever ask for. Last night was everything I ever wanted, but better in every single way. I didn't cross a line either, did I?" _I say a little worried, maybe that was where he was going._

Austin: "No you didn't cross any lines Ally, I love you and I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you. Last night was amazing for me too, defiantly the best night of my life besides the first night you kissed me."

Ally: "That's so sweet Austin and I love you too."

_I say while I put my hand around his neck and I kissed him passionately, I kissed him like there was no tomorrow and he respond by pulling be closer. All I could feel right now is happiness, I would never let him go he is my everything. _

_The kiss turns into a hot make out session and I just didn't want to stop; I just want to be close to him and I know he feels the same way. One thing led to another and before I knew it I suddenly felt like last night, like we're connected and I wish we could stay like this forever. _

_I never even knew I could feel this way, I wasn't even ready two nights ago, but I suddenly was last night and now I know what I was waiting for. I was waiting to be with Austin and now I feel connected to him like we're one._

_Austin is kissing my neck and I'm running my hands through his hair, and I'm feeling amazing though I had no idea that it would feel as amazing the morning after as it did last night._

Suddenly we hear someone talking downstairs and we both panic, Austin looks at his phone and I see the text from his parents that he apparently got last night:

Mimi (Mom): "Hi Austin dear, I'm just texting you to let you know that we will be home tomorrow morning, instead of tomorrow evening. See you when we get home."

Austin get out of the bed to lock his door in h hurry and look over at me and we both gets dressed in a hurry so his parent's wouldn't find us like this. They would end up grounding him and they wouldn't like me.

Austin unlocks his door after we got dressed and we find a game that we start to play so it wouldn't seem suspicious when his parent's entered.

Mimi: "Hi Austin we're home, oh I didn't know you had company, who is this?" _She says pointing to me._

Ally: "Hi I'm Ally a friend of Austin's."

Mimi: "Nice to meet you Ally."

Ally: "You too Mrs. Moon."

Mimi: "Oh dear please call me Mimi."

Austin: "Hi mom, did you have a good trip?"

Mimi: "Yes it was great, but it's good to be back home."

_Then Austin's dad Mike entered._

Mike: "Hi Austin, oh you have company, who is your friend."

Ally: "Hi I'm Ally, nice to meet you Mr. Moon."

Mike: "Please call me Mike, it's nice to meet you Ally."

Austin: "Hi dad, it's good to see you."

Mike: "You too son."

Mimi: "Well Austin we just wanted to say that we're home, don't let us interrupt we'll go downstairs."

Austin: "Okay, I'm happy your back home mom and dad."

_Austin's parents walks downstairs._

Ally: "Wow that was close again; I think it's our thing to almost get caught." _I say laughing._

Austin: "Yeah we're pretty good at almost getting caught." _He says laughing with me then he got serious. _"Ally Dawson, I wanted to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend officially. I want everyone to know that we're together. I don't want to be a secret; I love you too much to keep it to myself." _I just look at him I couldn't believe it, he asked me to be his girlfriend. _

Ally: "Austin Moon, of cause I'll be your girlfriend, I love you too." _I say leaning in to kiss him. After a while he pulls away._

Austin: "I got this necklace for you." _He says pulling a necklace up from his pocket with an A&A on it._

Ally: "Austin! I love it; it's gorgeous." _I say while he puts the_ _necklace around my neck for me._

Austin: "I'm happy you like it."

Ally: "A&A as in Austin & Ally?" _I say with a big smile on my face._

Austin: "Yeah, I had it specially made for you."

Ally: "Thank you Austin, I love you so much." _I say and lean in and kiss him passionately._

We got interrupted by my phone buzzing, I look at the caller id and see that it's Trish so I pull away to answer:

Ally: "Hi Trish, what's up?"

Trish: "I just got Austin a gig at the mall stage tonight where they want him to perform five songs, do you guys have five songs for Austin to perform so he can go?" _She yells exited._

Ally: "Yeah actually we do, what time shall we be there?"

Trish: "Well they want Austin on stage 4pm so just be there by 3pm, so we got time to check in."

Ally: "Perfect we'll be there."

Trish: "Awesome, I'll meet you there, see ya Ally."

Ally: "Yeah, see ya later Trish."

I hang up the phone and look over at Austin; he just sits there exited to hear what it was Trish said.

Austin: "What that Trish, what did she say?" _He asks excitedly._

Ally: "She just booked you a gig at the mall stage tonight at 4pm to perform five songs and she asked us to be there at 3pm to check in." _I say excitedly._

Austin: "Really? She did? All ready? That is so awesome! I can't even wait."

Ally: "I knew this was gonna be an amazing day." _I say walking over to Austin and hugs him, he hug me back. I pull back you enough to kiss him._

Austin: "I really can't believe this day is finally here."

Ally: "I know right, so we have to choose five songs for you to perform later, which five would you like to perform?"

Austin: "What about: Better Together, The Way That You Do, Break Down The Walls, Steal You Heart and Timeless?"

Ally: "That's an awesome choice Austin, do you know all the lyrics or do you need to practice?"

Austin: "Yeah I remember the lyrics, but I'll better practice just to be sure. Do you want to play piano for me while I'm practice?"

Ally: "Of cause, what do we start with?"

Austin: "Let's start with 'The Way That You Do'."

Ally: "Okay, ready?"

Austin: "Yeah." _I begin to play and Austin begins to sing. I just love his angel voice, I'm sure that they are gonna love him._

*_3pm at the mall stage_*

Trish: "Austin & Ally, good you're here. Austin we have to check you in right away." _She says pulling Austin with her and we all went to check in. Dez arrives to film the performance._

Dez: "Hey guys, I'm here to support Austin and film the performance then we can make a webcast for Austin & Ally."

Austin: "That's so cool Dez your awesome, how lucky can you be; Dez is filming the performance, Trish got us the gig and Ally and I wrote the songs."

Ally: "Yeah, this is so amazing."

Austin: "Ally I was thinking, do you want to play piano for me on stage? You can look at me if you get scared up there?"

Ally: "I… I… I… don't know if I'm ready to go on stage yet." _I say nervously._

Austin: "Come on Ally, I know you can do it and I really want you to be up there with me."

Ally: "Okay I'll do it."

Austin: "That's awesome Ally." _He says while walking over to me and kisses me passionately, I almost forgot where we were and that Trish and Dez was standing there._

*_4pm at the mall stage_*

We hear a voice present Austin: "And now we have someone who hasn't been on stage before, please help me welcome 'Austin Moon'." _The crowd is cheering loud while Austin and I walk on stage with the rest of the backup band._

Austin: "What's up everybody? I'm Austin Moon." _He yells full of energy. _"This song was written by me and my partner and girlfriend Ally; the song is called 'The way that you do'."

_*I start to play the piano and Austin begins to sing.*_

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag_  
_You got a "Kick-Me" sign covering the skills that you have_  
_And it all looks wrong when you're looking down_  
_You get dizzy, doin' 360's_  
_And you can't break out!_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that_  
_Just don't forget that I've got your back_  
_Now turn up the beat and bump that track_  
_(Bump that track)_  
_Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_  
_You got style_  
_Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_  
_You're legit, you're the boss_  
_Even when the mic is off_  
_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_  
_No, oh-oh-oh_  
_The way that you do_

_Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways_  
_You got your epic wins, 364 days_  
_And it's feelin' like your game is crazy off_  
_But all you need is to bring the heat_  
_And Get back on top_

_Even when you feel like you ain't all that_  
_Just don't forget that I got your back_  
_Now turn up the beat and bump that track_  
_(Bump that track)_  
_Yeah!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_  
_You got style_  
_Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_  
_You're legit, you're the boss_  
_Even when the mic is off_  
_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_  
_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_The way that you do_

_You're off the charts_  
_You're number one_  
_You got the fire and you can't be undone_  
_You breakin' records_  
_You make it pop_  
_You got the fire so keep burnin' it up!_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_  
_You got style_  
_Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_  
_You're legit, you're the boss_  
_Even when the mic is off_  
_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_  
_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_The way that you do_

_Nobody rocks it the way that you do_  
_(Nobody)_  
_You got style_  
_Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_  
_You're legit, you're the boss_  
_Even when the mic is off_  
_Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_  
_No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_The way that you do_

_*I play the last chord and the crowd starts to cheer*_

Austin: "Thank you everybody, this next song is also written by me and my partner and girlfriend Ally; this song is called 'Better Together'."

_*I start playing and Austin begin to sing again*_

_Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

_Sometimes I get in my own way_  
_I need someone to say_  
_"Hey! What are you thinking?"_  
_Your words, their always just in time_  
_Just like a perfect rhyme_  
_Like, you're not even trying (Ooh)_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_  
_Without each other,_  
_We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay_  
_By your side forever_  
_'Cause we're better together_  
_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_  
_We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)_  
_'Cause we're better together_

_Uh-ooh oh oh_  
_Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

_Remind me when I'm losing touch_  
_When I'm a little much_  
_Pull me back to reality_

_You, keep my feet on the ground_  
_Cuz when you're not around_  
_I feel like I am floating_  
_Like pieces of a puzzle_  
_Without each other we're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay_  
_By your side forever_  
_'Cause we're better together_  
_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_  
_We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)_  
_'Cause we're better together_

_(Oh) Like the waves need the sand to crash on_  
_(Oh) Like the sun needs a world to shine on_  
_(Oh) You're the bright side of every day_  
_Me without you just isn't the same (Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_It's not the same_  
_Better, we're better_  
_Oh Oh Oh_  
_We're better together_

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)_  
_By your side forever (Ever)_  
_'Cause we're better together_  
_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_  
_We'll make it through whatever_  
_We're better together_

_Hey (Hey), I will always stay (Stay)_  
_By your side forever (Ever)_  
_'Cause we're better together_  
_Hey (Hey), there's no other way_  
_We'll make it through whatever_  
_We're better together_

Austin: "Thank you so much everybody you're the most amazing crowd, this next song is also written by me and my partner and girlfriend Ally; this song is called 'Break down the walls'."

_*I start playing and Austin begin to sing again*_

_Uh-ooh oh oh  
Uh-ooh oh oh oh_

_Whoa! Yeah! Stop, hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist. Don't, Lock yourself in the darkness  
the world is so much brighter than this_

_Yeah, if you never take a shock  
you're never gonna win  
so turn it all around_

_And break down the walls, whoa  
don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls  
Whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls  
B-b-b-break down the walls, yeah_

_Change  
you can fight it inside  
Think don't have the strength that it takes  
Oh and truth _

_You can twist and resist it  
Or finally look it straight in the face  
'Cause if you never take a shot, you're never gonna win  
so find a way somehow _

_To break down the walls, whoa  
don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa_

_And you can dare to have it all  
Come on and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls_

_Go on and watch them tumble down  
Feel all the doubt  
Just crumble now__and let the light come pouring in  
Just break down the walls, whoa  
Don't be afraid to let them fall  
Break down the walls, whoa  
and you can dare to have it all  
C'mon and give it everything you can  
Take a chance, make a stand, and break, break, break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Break down the walls, whoa  
Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls_

Austin: "Thank you everybody, I wrote this next song for my girlfriend Ally; this song is called 'Timeless'."

_*You can hear the crowd say: "Awww" I smile when he calls me his girlfriend and I never get tired of this song. I start playing and Austin begin to sing again*_

_Everyday-day-day,  
I fall for you a little more-oh-ore,  
And every night-night-night,  
I dream of you so beautiful-uh-ul,  
Yeah-eh,_

_And every time we laugh,_  
_I see the sparks fly,_

_And every time you blush,_  
_I feel those butterflies,_

_Baby, how we feel,_  
_We'll always be style,_  
_Forever and ever,_

_This love is never gonna fade,_  
_We are timeless,_  
_We are timeless,_

_My heart will never ever change,_  
_We are timeless,_

_We are timele-eh-yeah-yeah-ess,_  
_And we're gonna la-yeah-yeah-ast,_

_Our love will always feel this waaaaay,_  
_We are timele-eh-yeah-ess,_  
_We are timele-eh-yeah-ess!_

_Austin: "Thank you everybody, I also wrote this next song for my girlfriend Ally; this song is called 'Steal Your Heart'."_

_*You can hear the crowd say: "Awww" again. I smile this is also a song I could hear forever. I start playing and Austin begin to sing again*_

_You're a good girl  
The perfect picture of an angel's smile  
From a magazine_

_But it's a new world_  
_And I know somewhere there's a side of you_  
_No one's ever seen_

_Hey now baby,_  
_No doubt about it girl_  
_You drive me crazy_  
_I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me_  
_Wanna steal your heart_  
_Steal your heart_

_Call me criminal_  
_I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_Everything you are_

_So lock it up_  
_Go on and try it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_I confess,_  
_I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_Keeping up your guard_

_I'll break it down_  
_So you can't hide it_  
_No matter what you do_  
_I'm gonna steal your heart_

_*The crowd is cheering like they are obsessed*_

Austin: "Thank you Miami, you have been an amazing crowd this evening." _He says and we walk of the stage._"That was so awesome; I can't wait to do that again. I'm so happy that you went on stage with me Ally, I can't wait until we can sing together on stage." _He says and kisses me._

Ally: "Yeah one day soon we will."

Dez & Trish: "That was amazing Austin & Ally, the songs was awesome."

Austin & Ally: "Thank you so much."

Austin and I start to walk home, but when we to the park then Austin take my hand and pull me with him.

Ally: "Austin where are we going?" _He just smiles at me._

Austin: "We're going to look at the stars, I have always loved it." _I giggle and walk with him._

We found a good spot to lie down; I lay in Austin's arms looking at the stars. When we finally decide to go home Austin insists on following me to my house, not that I mind. We're standing outside my front door.

Austin: "So I guess we should say good night, but I really don't want to."

Ally: "Me neither, so much happened today."

Austin: "Well I could go home so my parents see me and then sneak out the window."

Ally: "And I could go inside so my dad sees then go upstairs and open the window."

Austin: "Then I'll see you in 30 minutes." _He says and kisses me then walks home._

I go inside and I see that my dad is watching TV, then he looks at me.

Lester: "Ally! Why are you first home now?"

Ally: "Sorry dad, I was with Austin, Dez and Trish."

Lester: "Who is Dez?"

Ally: "Oh that's Austin's best friend."

Lester: "Oh okay, you have been hanging out quite a lot with Austin lately are you two dating?"

Ally: "Well, Austin asked me to be his girlfriend today so yeah we're dating."

Lester: "Then don't you think that he should come to dinner so I could get to know him?"

Ally: "Well I don't know."

Lester: "Ally it's not a question it's a condition if you want to be his girlfriend."

Ally: "Okay okay, I'll ask him tomorrow then."

Lester: "Good."

Ally: "I'm gonna go to bed, night dad."

Lester: "Night Alls."

I walk upstairs and open my window, and I see Austin across the street I guess he got out. Austin comes in through my window and I lock the door in case my dad would just walk in.

I walk over to Austin and we begin to kiss really intense, his hands moved to the back of my neck tilting my face closer to him and his lips is nibbling my lower lips. He starts to kiss my neck and I tilt my head, I pull back to look him in the eyes;

Ally: "I love you Austin." _He looks me in the eyes._

Austin: "I love you too Ally."

His hands are caressing my face, neck and then my arms. I lock my arms around his neck and he lift me up easily I wrapped my legs around his waist. He place me on the bed and he's on top of me, kissing me like we never need to breath and I kiss him back with everything I have.

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the songs; Falling for Ya is from Break Down The Walls, The Way That You Do, Better Together, Steal Your Heart and Timeless all from Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8 The Dinner

**Chapter Eight: The Dinner and Almost Heartbreak**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up in Austin's arms and I can't even feel happier in this moment, I just want to stay in his arms forever. I feel Austin moving closer to me so I turn around to look at him; he opens his eyes and looks at me.

Austin: "Good morning beautiful."

Ally: "Good morning." _I say moving closer to him so I can kiss him._

Austin: "Yesterday was an amazing day."

Ally: "Yeah, you were amazing on stage almost like you done it before."

Austin: "Thank you Ally, well I never performed on stage before, but I always wanted to."

Ally: "I know how you feel, I always dreamed of singing on stage, but I can't because of my stage fright."

Austin: "Do you remember my promise?"

Ally: "Yeah you promised to help me get over my stage fright."

Austin: "That's right and I will, we just have to figure out how to pull it off."

Ally: "That's easier said than done."

Austin: "Maybe not, but I won't ever give up on you because I know you can do it and because I love you."

Ally: "How lucky am I to have an amazing boyfriend like you Austin."

Austin: "Just as lucky as I am to have an amazing girlfriend like you Ally." _He leans in too kiss me and I __deepen the kiss. I feel sparks and butterflies and for a moment everything is perfect like nothing could ruin this ever._

We pull away after a while and we both decide to get out of bed, I went to take a shower while Austin got up. When I got back Austin went to take a shower too, while he was in the shower I decided to make us some breakfast and I know that pancakes are Austin's favorite.

I went to the kitchen happy to see that my dad is at work so he can't bust us, and when I was done making pancakes I took the breakfast to my room. Austin came back from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, wow is all I can think he looks gorgeous.

Austin: "Hey Ally, what is this? Did you make breakfast?"

Ally: "Yeah I know pancakes are your favorites so I thought I'll make some for you."

Austin: "Wow you're amazing Ally, I'll get dressed then we can eat okay?"

Ally: "Sure, but I don't mind." _I say with a flirty smile._

Austin: "Oh you don't." _He says flirting back. _"But I'll better get dressed in case your dad get's home."

Ally: "Yeah you better. By the way about my dad; he knows that we're dating and he wants you to come dinner tonight, he told me if I wanted to be your girlfriend the he wanted to get to know you."

Austin: "Then I'll better come to dinner tonight; I'll text my parents that I won't me home for dinner tonight."

Ally: "Great I'll text my dad to let him know you'll be here for dinner."

We sat down to eat and talk, it looks like that Austin like the pancakes I made not only because he said so, but because when we were done eating the pancakes was all gone too.

*_At the dinner_*

Austin and I went downstairs and made the dinner we decided to make tacos and we were done just as my dad came home from work.

Lester: "Hey you two, that looks good."

Ally: "Thanks dad."

Austin: "Hi Mr. Dawson thanks for having me."

Lester: "Sure, thanks for coming so Ally told me that you two are dating now."

Austin: "Yes we're dating." _He says taking my hand and I can't help but smile._

Lester: "So what do you do Austin?"

Austin: "Well I'm going to high school and I was on stage performing yesterday."

Lester: "So you're a performer Austin?"

Austin: "Yeah or not yet I have only been on stage once."

Ally: "Dad! Come on."

Lester: "You know I don't like music it's a waste of time."

Ally: "Your wrong dad, Austin really rocked it on stage."

Lester: "I bet he did, but you know I don't like it."

Ally: "Yeah I know then let's stop talking about it."

Lester: "Fine." _Austin looks at me like he doesn't understand what just happened._

Ally: "Let's eat."

We all sat down to eat and there is complete silence none of us said a word; I just wish that this dinner could just end. I knew my dad didn't like music, but I had no idea that he would be like that. Austin and I went to my room right after dinner; he just looked at me like he had no idea what to say.

Austin: "Ally, I'm so sorry I should have said anything about the performance."

Ally: "Austin, it's not your fault he's always been like that."

Austin: "Doesn't he know how much you love your music?"

Ally: "Well he knows that I play piano, but that's it."

Austin: "How can he not know that?"

Ally: "Well I never told him and I never told Dallas, Trish didn't really know about it either before know."

Austin: "Why do you keep it a secret Ally? You're so talented."

Ally: "I don't know Austin, I'm not even sure I would have told you if we hadn't met like we did."

Austin: "How come?"

Ally: "I never really trusted anyone with my music; I guess I don't really believe in myself Austin."

Austin: "Why would you say that?" _He looks really worried maybe I should tell him._

Ally: "Because my mom loved music too just like me."

Austin: "What do you mean? You never really talked about her."

Ally: "My mom taught me how to play piano; I learned everything I know about music from her."

Austin: "Where is your mom now?" _I just broke completely when he said that. I just can't hold my tears back anymore._ "Ally, I… I… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Ally: "I'm sorry Austin." _I said crying, he walk towards me just to hold me._

Austin: "You don't have to say anything Ally."

Ally: "Yes I do, I trust you Austin. My mom she died of cancer 2 years ago, my dad just hated music after that. He keeps Sonic Boom because he and my mom build it up together, otherwise he would have sold it."

Austin: "OMG Ally, I'm so sorry about that."

Ally: "I know, that's why I never performed on stage I can't do it without her."

Austin: "I know you think that, but it sounds to me like she would have wanted you to keep playing. I mean she taught and supported you and I bet you feel like she's still with you every time you play."

Ally: "You're completely right Austin, I feel her every time I play and she always encouraged my music."

Austin: "You can do this, you can play your music and when you want you can perform on stage."

Before he has a chance to say anything else I lock my hands around his neck and kiss him passionately then we both lay down on the bed and Austin just holds me for a while. I feel so safe when he's around me and when he holds me. Who could I be so lucky to get a boyfriend like him?

Ally: "Austin? Can I come to you place tonight? I don't feel like staying here after what happened today."

Austin: "Of cause you can Ally, do you want to go now?"

Ally: "Should I come in through the window then?"

Austin: "No you don't have to do that, I already introduced you to my parents and they won't mind if you stay in my room."

Ally: "Are you sure?"

Austin: "Yeah I know they'll be cool."

Austin and I walk out of the door and to his house across the street, and Austin unlocks the door and we walk in.

Mimi: "Hi Austin, oh Hi Ally."

Ally: "Hi Mrs. Moon."

Mimi: "Please I already told you to call me Mini."

Austin: "Mom do you mind if Ally sleeps over tonight?"

Mimi: "Of cause she can stay here, she's your friend Austin."

Austin: "Thanks Mom, Ally and I are going to my room."

Mimi: "Okay Austin."

Austin and I walk to he's room, got ready for bed and lie there in each other's arms talking for a while until we both feel asleep.

*_The next morning_*

I woke up with Austin's arms feeling the sun on my skin; it's a nice day outside. I really feel better after telling Austin about my mom, he was just so nice to me and I finally believe that I can go on stage performing.

I'm sure that's what my mom wanted just like Austin told me; I really think he is right. I really do trust Austin when he says that I can go on stage and it might be what my mother wanted. I suddenly feel Austin moving so I turn around to look at his beautiful face.

Ally: "Good morning Austin."

Austin: "Good morning beautiful."

Ally: "How did you sleep?"

Austin: "Like a baby, I feel so happy when you're here with me. How did you sleep?"

Ally: "Same, I feel so safe around you."

Austin: "I'm happy to hear that because I don't want to be without you."

Ally: "I don't want to be without you either." _I say as I lean in to kiss him and he kisses me back and I deepen the kiss. _"Austin we should get up."

Austin: "Why do you want to get up?"

Ally: "Because I'm meeting an old friend."

Austin: "Okay who?"

Ally: "A friend from childhood he's name is Elliot."

Austin: "Okay, should I be worried?" _He says a little worried._

Ally: "Of cause not Austin, I only love you."

Austin: "Can you prove that?" _He says with a flirty smile._

Ally: "Of cause I can." _I say flirting back _

Austin: "How will you do that?" _He says flirting and moving a little closer._

Ally: "Maybe like this." _I say kissing his neck and I look him in the eyes and he kisses me passionately._

After a while we both get up and I get ready to meet Elliot at Sonic Boom. I could feel that Austin didn't like it, but Elliot is my childhood friend and we always had so much fun.

Ally: "Hey Austin I'll better go I'm supposed to meet Elliot in a half hour."

Austin: "Are you sure you have to go? You can cancel it?"

Ally: "No I have to go; he's only in town for a few days before he leaves again so I only have a few days to see him."

Austin: "Okay, can I call you later?"

Ally: "Sure, you know I can't fall asleep without you."

Austin: "Yeah I do, and you know I can't fall asleep without you." _He says and walks over to me and kisses me._

Ally: "See you later Austin." _I say and hug him before I go._

Austin: "Yeah, see you Ally."

I went outside and start to walk to Sonic Boom to meet Elliot, and then I remembered that I forgot to eat breakfast so I hope that Elliot forgot too.

Ally: "Elliot!"

Elliot: "Ally! How are you?"

Ally: "I'm good, what about you?"

Elliot: "I've been good too, but I'm really happy to see you though." _He says pulling me in for a hug._

Ally: "Same here! I really missed you; it has been too long since last time."

Elliot: "Yeah way too long, so how is Dallas?"

Ally: "I don't know."

Elliot: "Why?"

Ally: "Well he cheated on my while he was I USA and he came home to tell me that just to go back to be with her."

Elliot: "How could he do something like that to you?"

Ally: "I don't know Elliot, but it's all good now. I'm so over Dallas now."

Elliot: "That's good Ally, I never really liked him anyway."

Ally: "Yeah I know. I remember how you two used to look at each other, what was that about anyway?"

Elliot: "Well I'll better come clean then."

Ally: "Come clean about what?"

Elliot: "I'm in love with you Ally and Dallas knew that, but he liked that I loved you because I couldn't have you."

Ally: "What! How come you never told me that?"

Elliot: "Because I saw how happy you were with Dallas and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

Ally: "Elliot! I was in love with you too back then and if you had told me then I would have chosen you!"

Elliot: "What! Really? But we can be together now Ally."

Before I get a chance to tell him about Austin he walks over to me and kisses me. At first I was I little curious of how it would feel like, so for a moment I went along with it and then I pushed him away. I see Austin looking at us and he looks really hurt, OMG he must have seen and think that I like Elliot and he turns to walk away and I run after him.

Ally: "Austin please wait!"

Austin: "Why? So you can make up a story of why you just kissed Elliot? Was it!" _He yells angrily. _

Ally: "Austin, please listen! You misunderstood this!"

Austin: "I heard that you said you was in love with him!"

Ally: "Yes that's my point! I said I was in love with him, as in a long time ago."

Austin: "So then why did you kiss him Ally?"

Ally: "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! Didn't you see that I pushed him away? I love you Austin only you." _Elliot walks towards us._

Elliot: "Is that true Ally? Don't you love me anymore?" _He says looking like he's really hurt, why do I have to be in this situation._

Ally: "You didn't give me a chance to finish. I was in love with you, but that was 2 years ago. I'm dating Austin now and I really love Austin. 2 years ago I would have chosen you, but I can't choose you over Austin and yes I do still love you but like a brother and a friend. I'm sorry Elliot, I never imagined myself telling you that you're too late, but you're now." _I see Austin smiling a little because of what I said and Elliot looking even more hurt._

Elliot: "This can't be true." _He says looking like he's about to break._

Ally: "It is true; I love you but like a brother now. I'm sorry Elliot I never wanted to hurt you, let's go somewhere and talk please."

Elliot: "Okay fine."

Ally: "Can I call you later Austin? I have to talk to Elliot and explain."

Austin: "Sure I trust you Ally and please don't think I follow you here I'm supposed to meet Dez that's why I'm here. We are meeting at Melody dinner." _He says looking embarrassed. _

Ally: "It's okay Austin, I didn't think you followed me here. Say hi to Dez for me."

Austin: "I will." _He says and kisses my cheeks. _

Ally: "Come on Elliot."

Elliot and I walk to Mini's café and sit down at a table to order some food.

Ally: "I'm sorry if I let you on before."

Elliot: "It's okay Ally. I could have let you respond before I kissed you."

Ally: "Yeah, but maybe I should have told you about Austin before I did."

Elliot: "Yeah maybe, so how did you meet Austin?"

Ally: "I met him while working in Sonic Boom and we have been inseparable ever since."

Elliot: "Did you meet him while you were dating Dallas?"

Ally: "Yeah I did, but I did fight it at first because I thought I loved Dallas, but I never actually did."

Elliot: "Okay, so do you think that you would have dumped Dallas for Austin?"

Ally: "I would have eventually, but it would have been a long time."

Elliot: "I figured you don't like hurting people, that's why I'll still be you friend after this because I know you didn't want to hurt me."

Ally: "Yeah you have known me for a long time and I will always want us to be friends."

Elliot: "I know and so do I because it would be too hard to lose a friend like you."

Ally: "Oh that's so sweet Elliot."

Suddenly my phone starts buzzing and I look at the caller id to find out that it's my dad.

Ally: "Hi dad."

Lester: "Hi Alls, can you watch to store the rest of the day?"

Ally: "Yeah I can watch the store, I'll be right there."

We hang up and I look over at Elliot.

Ally: "Do you mind hanging out I Sonic Boom? My dad wants me to watch the store today?"

Elliot: "No let's go."

Elliot and I walk to the store and my dad thanks me for taking over today and then he leaves right away. Elliot and I spend the rest of the day taking in Sonic Boom.

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **

**Remember review makes me upload faster than I would otherwise.:)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Break Up

**Chapter Nine: The Break Up**

**Austin's P.O.V**

My heart broke into a million pieces when I saw Ally kissing Elliot, but luckily she didn't kiss him he kissed her. I was relieved to find out that she doesn't love him like she loves me. I finally arrive at Melody Dinner and I see Dez waiting for me.

Austin: "Hi Dez."

Dez: "Hi Austin, it's been a while."

Austin: "Yeah, I know I really missed hanging out with you Dez."

Dez: "I missed hanging out with you too Austin."

Austin: "I know, let's go inside and eat."

We went inside and sat at a table and a waitress came over to us.

Cassidy: "Hi I'm Cassidy; I'll be your waitress. Wait your Austin Moon right?"

Austin: "Yeah I am."

Cassidy: "I saw you performing the other day, you were amazing."

Austin: "Thank you, this is my best friend Dez."

Cassidy: "Hi Dez, nice too meet you."

Dez: "You too Cassidy."

Cassidy: "Austin can I ask you a favor?"

Austin: "Yeah sure, what is it?"

Cassidy: "Well I play guitar and I sing in a band and I was wondering if you wanted to hear some of my songs and tell me what you think?"

Austin: "Um sure, when?"

Cassidy: "What about after I get off work at 5pm?"

Austin: "Okay, I'll meet you here when you get off work."

Cassidy: "Thank you Austin, so what can I get for you guys?"

Austin: "I'll have a burger."

Dez: "I'll have the chicken pie."

Cassidy: "Coming right up."

Cassidy leaves and comes back with our burger and chicken pie. Dez and I talk for a while before we leave to go to his house to play videogames like we used to before. I leave Dez's house just in time to meet Cassidy after her shift.

Austin: "Hi Cassidy, so where are we going?"

Cassidy: "Hi Austin, I was thinking we could go to my house."

Austin: "Okay, let's go then."

I walk with Cassidy to her house and we went inside and showed me to her room.

Cassidy: "So here we are."

Austin: "Nice house."

Cassidy: "Thanks Austin."

Austin: "So you wanted to show me some songs."

Cassidy: "Yeah I'll go get my guitar."

Cassidy came back with her guitar and started to play some different songs. I must admit she has an amazing voice, but nothing compared to Ally's.

Cassidy: "So what do you think about the songs I wrote?"

Austin: "You're an amazing singer and the songs are amazing."

Cassidy: "Thank you so much Austin that means a lot to me."

Austin: "You're welcome Cassidy."

Cassidy: "I was wondering if I could get you number so I can ask you about music again sometime."

Austin: "Sure here you go, but I need to go home now."

Cassidy: "Thanks, I'll follow you out."

When I got out I stared to walk home, while walking I started to think about Ally. It actually the first day since we meet we haven't really spent together. I miss her even though I saw her 12 hours ago, while I was deep in thought I got a text message:

Ally: "Hi Austin. Do you want to come over? Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "Sure, the door or the window? Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "My dad's out of town for the next couple days so you can come in through the door. Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "Cool I'll be there soon. Xoxo Austin."

I walk to Ally's house and up the door and Ally opens the door and walks towards me locking her hands around my neck and kisses me passionately and I place my hands around her waist. I lift her up and she locks her legs around my waist and I carry her inside.

*_The next morning_*

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up when Austin is moving closer to me and I look up at him, I just feel so good around him it's really hard to even describe.

Austin: "Hi beautiful."

Ally: "Hi most amazing boyfriend on earth."

Austin: "How was yesterday?"

Ally: "It was a little weird being away from you and besides the fact that you thought I loved Elliot then yesterday was okay. How was yesterday for you?" _I say with a smile._

Austin: "Actually the same." _He says smiling back at me. _"By the way I got a new friend here."

Ally: "Oh who?"

Austin: "Do you remember Cassidy from Melody dinner?"

Ally: "Yeah I do?"

Austin: "Well she asked me to listen to some music she wrote, she's actually pretty good."

Ally: "Okay, is it my turn to be worried?" _I joke, but I'm a little worried._

Austin: "No! I only love you Ally! I could never look at another girl like I look at you."

Ally: "Okay I believe you Austin, just like you believe in me."

Austin: "Good."

Ally: "I better get up; I have to open the store."

Austin: "Do you really have to?"

Ally: "Yeah I have to."

Austin: "Okay do you want me to come with you?"

Ally: "You don't have to; I'll just see you after work."

Austin: "Yeah okay, then I follow you out I have to go home to take a shower."

Ally: "Then let's get ready."

Austin and I get out of bed and walk to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After we are done eating breakfast we walk outside and hug each other goodbye and I start to walk to Sonic Boom. I open the store when some girls walk in talking and I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

Cassidy: "I meet the most amazing guy ever."

Mindy: "Oh you did? Who is it?"

Cassidy: "He's name is Austin."

Mindy: "OMG is it Austin Moon."

Cassidy: "Yes it is, I got him to listen to some of the music I wrote and he liked it."

Mindy: "Really that's awesome."

Cassidy: "I think he likes me too, I'm gonna win him over."

Mindy: "Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?"

Cassidy: "I think he does, but I don't care I can seduce him."

Mindy: "Oh Cassidy you're so bad."

Cassidy: "Yeah I know."

I see them walk out; I just can't believe what I just heard. I don't know what to do about this, I really love Austin but Cassidy is beautiful and completely set on winning Austin over. I can't think straight and I haven't been able to focus on working. I close the shop and lock the door and when I turn around I see Austin standing behind me.

Austin: "Hey beautiful how was your day?"

Ally: "I don't know." _I say start to walk by him when he takes me hand._

Austin: "Ally! What's wrong?" _He asks really worried._

Ally: "I can't do this anymore Austin." _I say with tears in my eyes._

Austin: "What are you saying Ally? Don't do this."

Ally: "You friend Cassidy came in here today and even though she didn't know who I was I still heard enough." _I can't believe I'm during this._

Austin: "What?"

Ally: "She's in love with you and she is willing to do anything to win you over."

Austin: "I don't care about her, I already told you that."

Ally: "I know you say that now, but she is not gonna stop until she wins and I just can't live with this in my head."

Austin: "Ally, I won't ever see her again. Ally she doesn't mean anything to me."

Ally: "Austin! I'm doing this because I care about you and because I don't want to hold you back and that's why I'm setting you free. Goodbye Austin."

I run away from him before he has a chance to talk me out of this, I can't believe I broke up with the only guy I ever loved.

**Austin's P.O.V**

How could she do this? How could she break up with me? I know that she didn't mean it and there is no way I can let her do this. The first thing I'm gonna do is tell Cassidy to get out of my life. So I walk to Melody dinner and I walk inside and bingo she's on clock.

Austin: "Cassidy I need to talk to you."

Cassidy: "Sure."

Austin: "Did you go to Sonic Boom today?"

Cassidy: "Yeah why?"

Austin: "Well I heard what you have been saying in there and that made my girlfriend break up with me."

Cassidy: "I'm sorry if your girlfriend broke up with you, but it's not my fault."

Austin: "That's where you're wrong, I don't ever want you to text me and I don't want to see you again okay? Just leave me alone."

Cassidy: "Austin please."

Austin: "No!"

I walk out of there before she can say another word and I walk to Ally's house and knock on the door.

Ally: "What are you during here Austin?"

Austin: "I'm here to tell you that I told Cassidy to stay away from me and to tell you that I love you I'm not allowing you to do this."

Ally: "But I already did."

She closes the door before I can say anything else, I don't know how to get her back but I need to find a way. I walk home and suddenly I get an idea of how to get Ally back."

**Ally's P.O.V**

How could I do that? How could I just slam the door in his face? Just because I'm afraid to lose him and now because my stupidity I just lost him. I go to bed and no matter what I do I just can't fall asleep without Austin.

*_The next morning_*

I didn't sleep at all last night and I look like a zombie and now I have to go and open Sonic Boom. I walk there to open the store and I just stand at the cash resister I can't really do anything today.

The day is just kind of going by, I really don't notice time right know I just want this day to end so I can just go home because I really don't want to be here right now. I couldn't be happier that this day is finally over so I can close up the store and go home.

I walk outside and suddenly I hear this amazing melody and then I see Austin playing while he walk towards me and then he start to sing:

_This summer we met_  
_We started as friends_  
_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
_If you don't here's the one thing_  
_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_  
_If I saw you today_  
_Would you let it all crumble to pieces_  
_'Cause I know that I should_  
_Forget you if I could_  
_I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh ohh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_  
_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

He play the last chord on his guitar while looking at me, I can't hold my tear back anymore so I walk over to him and kisses passionately and he kisses me back.

Ally: "I'm so sorry for breaking up with you."

Austin: "I knew you didn't mean it Ally."

Ally: "How could I ever mean it, I love you."

Austin: "And I love you. So Ally? Do you still want to be my girlfriend?"

Ally: "Of cause I still want to be your girlfriend."

_I kiss him again and I take his hand._

Ally: "Come on, let's go to my house."

Austin: "Of cause let's go."

_We walks to my house and went inside and up to my room._

Ally: "So I have a confection to make and that is I can't sleep if you aren't sleeping besides me and holding your arms around me. I didn't sleep at all last night."

Austin: "Same here, I didn't sleep last night either."

Ally: "So you don't mind just holding me now."

Austin: "Nothing would make me happier."

We both lie down in each other's arms and it doesn't take long before we're both asleep and I couldn't imagine any way where I would have a better sleep than this right here. I'm so happy that he didn't let me go.

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the song 'I Think About You' it's from Austin & Ally, but I did change the beginning from Last summer we met to: This summer we met. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **

**Remember review makes me upload faster than I would otherwise.:)**


	10. Chapter 10 Ally's First Performance

**Chapter Ten: Ally's First Performance **

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up in Austin's arms and all I can think about is how nothing can make me happier than being with Austin. I was in hell when I broke up with Austin, I don't even want to think about what I would have done if we hadn't got back together.

All I can do is to lie here in Austin's arms and be happy that I found a boyfriend who loves me for me. I can see that he will do anything for me and even when I break up with him, he'll fight to get me back. How can I even ask for more? I look over at my amazing yet sleeping boyfriend. I start to caress his chin and he opens his eyes to look at me.

Austin: "Good morning beautiful."

Ally: "Good morning handsome."

Austin: "How did you sleep?"

Ally: "Amazing because you are here with me, what about you?"

Austin: "I slept amazing as well because I'm sleeping next to you."

I lean in to kiss him passionately and he pulls me closer, suddenly I hear someone at the door and Austin and I pull away and I look to see who it is.

Lester: "Ally! What's going on here?"

Ally: "Dad! It's not what it looks like."

Lester: "Why is there a boy in your bed?"

Ally: "You know he's name is Austin and he's here because I didn't want to be all alone here."

Lester: "Ally! Please tell me that you didn't sleep with him."

Ally: "I didn't." _I say while I get up so he can see that I have clothes on._

Lester: "Oh, then why is he in your bed instead of on a mattress or the couch?"

Ally: "Does it matter?"

Lester: "Yes it matters! I don't want my daughter to be in bed with some guy there have a bad influence on her!" _He yells._

Ally: "Bad influence! He makes me happy and reminds me what I want in life!" _I yell back._

Lester: "That's exactly my point Ally! You never talked about music before!"

Ally: "Because I was scared dad, that doesn't mean that I didn't play music everyday and wished that I could tell you."

Lester: "I don't believe that."

Ally: "But it's true! Actually Austin and I wrote the songs he performed the other day."

Lester: "You don't write songs Ally."

Ally: "Yes I do dad, you just never wanted to hear it. Come on Austin let's go! I don't feel like being here right now."

_Austin gets up to get his stuff and walks over to me and takes my hand._

Ally: "See you later dad."

I walk out the door with Austin before my dad has a chance to say anything else. We walk over to Austin's house.

Ally: "Is your parents' home?"

Austin: "No, they are at work so we have the house to ourselves."

Ally: "I can't believe that my dad said all those things."

Austin: "I must admit I liked your dad, but he doesn't even know you and that is he's fault alone. He didn't want to hear you."

Ally: "I know, but I also know that it's because he misses my mom."

Austin: "I know, but that is no excuse for not being there for his daughter."

Ally: "I know your right."

Austin: "What do you want to do today?"

Ally: "What about making some breakfast?"

Austin: "What do you want for breakfast?"

Ally: "We could make pancakes; I know it's your favorite."

Austin: "That sounds amazing! Let's do it."

We went inside and begin to make pancakes and sat down to eat once we were done making the pancakes.

Ally: "I was actually thinking to go see Trish today; it's a long time since we had a girls' day."

Austin: "That sounds like a good idea, I was thinking to go see Dez to and then we could meet up later?"

Ally: "Sure, then I come to your house and I don't think we should be at my house for a while."

Austin: "I think your right."

I kiss him goodbye and start to walk to Trish's house, I haven't talked to her since Austin performed on stage. I arrive at her house and I knock on the door.

Trish: "Hi Ally, I haven't seen you in a while."

Ally: "Yeah I know Trish and I'm sorry about that, I've been a terrible friend."

Trish: "I wouldn't say terrible, you're just in love. I never have seen you happier before."

Ally: "So I was thinking we could have a girls' day if you're free today."

Trish: "Of cause, I'm free today so come on in."

Ally: "What have you been up to?"

Trish: "Oh not much. I've been hanging out with Dez, but I think that's it."

Ally: "Hanging out with Dez?"

Trish: "Yeah, we're friends know."

Ally: "I'm happy to hear that."

Trish: "Actually I have something I want to tell you."

Ally: "Okay and what is that?"

Trish: "I'm in love with Dez, but I'm afraid to mess everything up."

Ally: "Really? You're in love with Dez?"

Trish: "Yeah I am, what should I do Ally?"

Ally: "I don't know Trish, but I felt the same as you when I met Austin."

Trish: "I just don't know what to do."

Ally: "I think you need to tell him how you feel."

Trish: "Maybe you're right, but how do I tell him?"

Ally: "Well you meet up with him somewhere and then you tell him how you feel."

Trish: "You make it sound so easy."

Ally: "Well it is, but I know that it's hard to say it."

Trish: "Okay, I think I'll tell him."

Ally: "How did you two start hanging out anyway?"

Trish: "Well we talked at Austin's gig and then he called me the day after and asked me if I could help him with Austin's music video so he get it online faster. After that we just stared to meet up for fun."

Ally: "Trish that awesome, I think he likes you too."

Trish: "I really hope your right Ally."

Trish and I talked for the rest of the night and watched some movies. I really missed a girls' night but it was hard for me not to have Austin by my side, we were supposed to meet up but I think Trish really needed me to stay so I did.

I wake up the next morning and I barely slept at all. I turn to find a sleeping Trish beside me, she looks like she have no trouble sleeping but I know that I can't sleep any longer so I sit up to text Austin:

Ally: "Hi Austin do you still sleep? Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "No it's hard to sleep when I don't have you by my side. Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "Same here, I barely slept last night. Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "I didn't either but Dez and I had a good time though. Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "So did Trish and I, it was fun with a girls' night. Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "Wanna meet up later? Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "Sure, I'll text you when I leave Trish's. Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "Awesome, then I'll see you later Beautiful. Xoxo Austin."

Ally: "Can't wait to see you. Xoxo Ally."

Austin: "Can't wait to see you either. Xoxo Austin."

I get up to go downstairs to make breakfast; I'm certain that Trish would want some breakfast and I think she'll wake up when she smell it. I walk upstairs to Trish's room and as I thought she was awake by the smell of the breakfast I made.

Trish: "Good morning Ally, that's smells amazing."

Ally: "Good morning Trish, I knew you would say that. Let's eat Trish."

Trish: "I'm so glad that we had a girl's day yesterday, I really missed it."

Ally: "Yeah I missed it too, do you know what you're going to do about Dez?"

Trish: "No not yet, I'm scared Ally."

Ally: "I know, but you have to try Trish."

Trish: "You're right Ally; I have to take a chance."

Ally: "Of cause you do, but do you mind if I go home? I have to meet Austin soon?"

Trish: "Of cause Ally go head."

Ally: "Thanks Trish."

I walk out of the door while texting Austin that I'll be over in a second and while I walk to Austin's I can't help but think about everything Trish told me.

I really hope that Trish is gonna tell Dez how she feels, before I have more time to think I find myself outside of Austin's house so I ring the door bell, only seconds later I see Austin and he opens the door and he comes outside to kiss me passionately.

Austin: "Hi Ally, I'm so happy that you're finally here. I know we can't be together all the time, but I really wish we could."

Ally: "I do too Austin, when I'm away from you for just an hour it feels like a month or even longer."

Austin: "I feel that to, I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

He takes my hand and we walk inside and up to Austin's room and sit down on his bed.

Ally: "Where are you parents? Weren't the supposed to be home this weekend?"

Austin: "They where, but they decided to go and see some friends in Canada so they won't be back for a while. We have the house to ourselves and we won't be disturbed."

I already knew what he was thinking before he leans in and kisses me passionately and I respond to the kiss by locking my hands around his neck. I feel his hands around my waist taking off my top and I lift up my arms to make it easier for him and he takes off his shirt.

I can't help but think how beautiful he is and how lucky I'm because he's with me. We both lie down on the bed and Austin is kissing me neck and I run my hands through his hair.

I wake up and realize that we have been sleeping for a while, so I turn over to look at Austin and he opens his eyes to look at me.

Austin: "Hi, we must have fallen asleep."

Ally: "Hi, yeah I think we both were really tired."

Austin: "Yeah you're right."

I suddenly hear my phone buzzing and I turn over to look at it. I look at the caller id and realize that is Trish who is calling me so I answer.

Ally: "Hi Trish, what's up?"

Trish: "Ally! I couldn't wait to tell you, I told Dez how I feel and it turns out that he feels the same way and we kisses Ally."

Ally: "Trish! That's amazing I'm so happy for you."

Trish: "I'm so happy and by the way Dez and I talked to some different producers and they would like you and Austin to perform tonight, can you do that?"

Ally: "I…I don't know if I can do that yet, but we have a song to perform."

Trish: "Sure you can Ally, meet me at the mall stage with Austin later?"

Ally: "Oh...Okay."

We hang up and I look over at Austin who is looking at me.

Austin: "What did Trish say Ally?"

Ally: "She told me that she is dating Dez now."

Austin: "Wow really, it was about time; he told me that he is crazy in love with her."

Ally: "Funny, Trish said the same about Dez. By the way she also told me that she talked to some different producers who want us to perform together tonight."

Austin: "Cool that will be fun."

Ally: "I don't know if I'm ready for this Austin."

Austin: "Of cause you are Ally and I'll be there right by your side."

Ally: "Okay I'll do it."

Austin: "Then let's go get ready."

Austin and I rehearse the song one more time before getting ready for the show and then we walk hand-in-hand to the show and when we arrive we see Trish and Dez also hand-in-hand.

Ally: "Hi Dez and Hi Trish, congratulation with you two."

Trish & Dez: "Thanks Ally."

Austin: "Yeah I'm so happy for you guys."

Dez: "Thanks man."

Trish: "So are you guys ready?"

Austin: "Sure."

Ally: "I'll give it a go."

Trish: "That's my girl."

Austin and I go on stage to get ready and then I hear the announcer: "Hi everybody, we have a special treat for you guys tonight. Please help me welcome Austin & Ally." I look over at Austin and he start to play and suddenly I don't feel so scared anymore.

_**Don't look down**_

_**Austin:**_  
_Yeah_  
_Woah_  
_I'm walking on a thin line_  
_And my hands are tied_  
_Got no where to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_  
_Don't know where to go_  
_Feeling so exposed_

_**Ally:**_  
_Yeah I'm caught in between_  
_Where I'm going and where I've been_  
_But no, there's no turning back_  
_Yeah_

_**Both:**_  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_  
_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_**Austin:**_  
_It'd be so easy_  
_Just to run_  
_It'd be so easy_  
_To just give up_

_**Ally:**_  
_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back_  
_There's no turning back_

_**Both:**_  
_No turning back_

_**Ally:**_  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_**Austin:**_  
_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_**Ally:**_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah I tell myself_

_**Both:**_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_(**Ally:** Dooowwwnnn!)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_(**Austin:** Don't look down! Don't look down!)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down!_

People cheer and we start to play the next song.

_**You Can Come To Me**_

_**Ally**:_  
_When you're on your own_  
_Drowning alone_  
_And you need a rope that can pull you in_  
_Someone will throw it_

_**Austin**:_  
_And when you're afraid_  
_That you're gonna break_  
_And you need a way to feel strong again_  
_Someone will know it_

_**Austin & Ally**:_  
_And even when it hurts the most_  
_Try to have a little hope_  
_That someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_**Ally**_  
_You struggle in the side_  
_Losing your mind_  
_Lying and trying, to be yourself_

_**Austin & Ally**_  
_And somebody lets you_  
_Out in the cold_  
_But nowhere to go_  
_Feeling like no one can understand_  
_But somebody gets you_

_So take a breath and let it go_  
_And try to have a little hope_  
_'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't_  
_When you don't_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be_  
_You can come to me_

_Like a chain that never breaks (_

_**Austin:** chain that never breaks)_  
_Like a truth that never bends (**Austin:** truth that never bends)_  
_Like a glue that takes your broken heart and puts it back again (**Austin:** puts it back again)_  
_It's the feeling that you get (**Austin:** Feeling that you get)_  
_It's the moment that you know (**Austin:** Moment that you know)_  
_Like no matter what the future holds_  
_You'll never be alone_

_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder (_

_**Ally:** Oh, yeah) (**Austin:** I will be your shoulder)_  
_If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile (**Ally:** Be your smile) (**Austin:** I'll be your smile)_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky_  
_Anything you need that's what I'll be (**Austin:** Anything you need) (**Austin:** Anything you'll be) (**Ally:** Anything you'll be)_

_If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder (_

_**Ally:** Be your ladder)_  
_If you wanna run, I'll be your road (**Austin:** I will be your road)_  
_If you want a friend, doesn't matter when (**Ally:** If you want a friend) (**Austin:** Doesn't matter when)_  
_Anything you need, that's what I'll be (**Ally:** Anything you'll need)_  
_You can come to me_

_**Ally**:_  
_You can come to me_  
_Yeah_

People start to cheer loudly and the Austin says something.

Austin: "Let give it up for Ally everyone."

Ally: "This next song is about how I faced my biggest fear, I hope you guys like it."

Austin starts to play guitar and I start to sing.

_**Finally Me**_

_Hey hey_  
_Uh-huh_  
_Hey hey_  
_Uh-huh_  
_Hey hey_  
_Yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

_I've never felt this before_  
_I'm not afraid anymore_  
_Been writing words on a page_  
_'Cause I got so much to say_  
_And now I'm taking the stage_  
_Woah_

_I'm getting ready to fly_  
_I know it's my time to shine_  
_Don't care if I make mistakes_  
_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I got so much to say_  
_Woah_

_I'm finally me_  
_Got everything I need_  
_What you get is what you see,_  
_I, I, I'm finally me_  
_And I've never felt so free_  
_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

_I'm stepping out of my shell_  
_Feels good just being myself_  
_Not scared to show what's inside_  
_I'll put it all on the line_  
_'Cause I got nothing to hide_  
_Woah_

_I'm finally me_  
_Got everything I need_  
_What you get is what you see,_  
_I, I, I'm finally me_  
_And I've never felt so free_  
_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_

_I've got quirks but they work_  
_I've learned to love those things, yeah_  
_You don't have to be anyone but you_  
_So let me hear you sing_

_I'm finally me_  
_Got everything I need_  
_What you get is what you see,_  
_I, I, I'm finally me_  
_And I've never felt so free_  
_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

Everybody start to cheer once again and Austin and I walk of the stage.

Austin: "Ally! That was amazing, I always knew that you could do it and now you did."

Ally: "Thank you Austin."

Trish: "Ally! I didn't even know you were that good, you were amazing up there."

Ally: "Thanks Trish, and the reason you didn't know was that I keep it a secret from everyone. Except Austin because we meet by him finding out."

Trish: "It's a good thing he did."

Ally: "Yeah it is."

Trish: "I talked to the guy there owns Star record you know Jimmy Star and he wants to sign both of you."

Ally: "That's amazing Trish."

Austin: "Yes is so amazing, let's all go celebrate!"

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally or the songs 'Don't look down' or 'You Can Come To Me' or 'Finally Me' it's from Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **

**Remember review makes me upload faster than I would otherwise.:)**

**Authors note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had major writers block and I had exams.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Perfect Day

**Chapter Eleven: The Perfect Day**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling Austin's arms around me and I can't help but smile and you feel happy. I turn around and look at him.

Austin: "Good morning beautiful."

Ally: "Good morning." _I say kissing his cheeks._

Austin: "Yesterday was an amazing day; I just can't believe we both got signed and that you got over your stage fright."

Ally: "Yeah, it was so awesome." _I say laughing a little and Austin laugh with me._

Austin: "What do think of celebrating together today?"

Ally: "That sounds amazing, how do you want to celebrate?"

Austin: "I was thinking about staying here just the two of us to celebrate?"

Ally: "That sounds amazing Austin."

Austin: "Yeah and my parents won't be home today so we have the house to ourselves."

Ally: "That's even better." _I say while Austin's leaning in to kiss me and I kiss him back._

We walk downstairs to make breakfast; Austin looks at me with that sweet boy-ish smile asking if we could make pancakes and of cause I give in because I love to see him like that he make me all weak kneed.

I didn't think that I could fall in love with someone as fast as I did with Austin and when I think about how I felt when I was in love with Dallas it's nowhere near the same because as soon as he was my boyfriend it just became boring and I wasn't really in love with him anymore, but I thought I was.

It's different with Austin I'm just as in love with him as I was when I meet him; no that's not true I love him even more now and it grows stronger and stronger every day.

I snap out of my thoughts when I realize that Austin is looking at me; I did it again I disappeared into a day dream about Austin.

Austin: "Ally? Are you okay?" _He asks worriedly._

Ally: "I'm fine Austin I was just thinking." _I say with a smile._

Austin: "About what? You were silent for over five minutes." _He teases._

Ally: "You'll never know." _I tease back._

Austin: "Oh yes I will otherwise I'll make you tell me." _He says looking a bit serious, but with a teasing smile._

Ally: "And how will you do that?" _I say teasing._

Austin: "I'm gonna tickle you of cause."

He says walking over to me and start to tickle me before I have the chance to respond; I try to escape, but I only make it to the living room before he catches me and start to tickle me again.

Ally: "Please stop!" _I laugh uncontrollably like I could never stop._

Austin: "Then tell me." _He says laughing._

Ally: "No I won't tell you." _I say still laughing._

Austin: "Then I won't stop." _He says while continuing to tickle me._

Ally: "Okay okay! I give op!" _I say laughing._

Austin: "Good! So what were you thinking about?" _He says smiling with victory in his eyes as we sit down on the couch._

Ally: "I was thinking about you." _I say flirtatious._

Austin: "Really? Was it something nice?" _He says with a big smile._

Ally: "Yeah." _I get a little more serious and look him in the eyes. _"I was thinking about how I can be so lucky to have you in my life; how much I love you and how I love you even more every day." _I kiss his cheeks and he looks at me with love in his eyes. I love when he looks at me that way._

Austin: "I love you Ally and I love you more and more for every second I spend with you."

He moves closer to me; pulls me in for a hug and I'm melting inside after he said that it's the sweetest thing ever. We stay like that for a while before I slowly move back just enough to look him in the eyes and we look in each other's eyes. After a short while I lock my hands around his neck and pull him closer until our lips meet.

Ally: "I" _I kiss him softly._ "Love" _I kiss him again._ "You" _I kiss him like I would never need to breathe._ "Always" _I kiss him passionately. _"And forever".

Austin places his hands on my waist and pulls me even closer until I'm sitting on his lab. We're holding each other close; he starts to kiss my neck and he moves up to my lips I tilt my head to give him better access. I wish we could stay like this forever because I never want this feeling to end. I pull away for a second and looks up at him.

Austin: "Are you okay Ally?" _He says looking a little worried._

Ally: "Yeah, but I just remembered that we forgot about breakfast it's still cooking in the kitchen."

We both get up really fast and run to the kitchen luckily the kitchen wasn't burning.

Ally: "Oh thank god the kitchen isn't burning, but I think we need to make some new pancakes."

Austin: "Yeah it looks that way I don't really like pancakes if they are burned like that."

We make some new pancakes and eat our breakfast together mostly in silence and after we were done eating we took the dishes. I went to put the last plate in the dishwasher and close it as soon as I closed it I feel Austin's arms around me and I just feel safe like I'm home.

He kisses me neck gently and I tilt me head just enjoying it after a minute I turn around to face him and I kiss him passionately he's kissing me back. We stay like that for a moment then our kiss turn into a make-out session and the kisses get more intense and heated really fast.

I let go of his neck and takes his hand in mine and slowly leads him out of the kitchen while kissing and when we get to the stairs he lifts me up; I lock my legs around his waist and he holds me tight while walking upstairs.

I don't realize where he's taking me before he place me on his bed in his room; I move in further on the bed without breaking the kiss and I take of his shirt. He run his hand from my neck down to my waist and slowly takes my top of. I kiss him passionately on the lips while I roll over so I'm on top and I pull away for a second.

Ally: "I love you so much Austin." _I say leaning in to kiss him passionately._

Austin: "I love you too Ally."

As we continue our heated make-out session Austin takes control and roll over so he's on top again. Austin is the only thing on my mind and all I can think about is the amazing feeling there is rushing though my body every time he touch me. At this moment I only focus on Austin and he is focused on me.

After a while I wake up in Austin's arms and I hug him tighter and I feel him hugging me back so I figured that he's awake too.

Austin: "Are you awake, Alls?" _He says kissing me forehead. Uh I love when he calls me Alls._

Ally: "Yeah I'm awake." _I say with a smile on my face._ "How long have I been out?"

Austin: "Only for an hour, but I love having you in my arms so I didn't mind at all."

Ally: "And I love being in your arms, I feel so safe with you."

Austin: "Me too, do you want anything maybe something to drink?"

Ally: "Juice would be nice."

Austin: "Juice it is." _He get out of bed only wearing boxers, not that I mind. After a minute he gets back with two glass of juice and hand me one of them. _"Here you go."

Ally: "Thank you." _I say while he gets back into bed right beside me._

Austin: "Anything for you." _He says smiling. _"Maybe we should just stay here in bed for the rest of the day? I never actually did that before besides our movie day."

Ally: "I love that idea and I've never stayed in bed a whole day either beside that one movie day before unless I was sick, but this is way more fun."

Austin: "Couldn't agree more."

We both put our glass back on the nightstand on the side and turn towards each other; I lean in to kiss him and I deepen the kiss and the kiss got really heated. Suddenly someone open Austin's door and his mom walk in.

Mimi: "Austin we're h… WHAT IS THIS AUSTIN MONICA MOON!?" _Austin and I pull away really fast._

Austin: "Oh... Did I forget to tell you that Ally is my girlfriend now?"

Mimi: "Yeah you did and I hope this isn't what it looks like."

Austin: "It's not we're just kissing."

Mimi: "Then why is Ally wearing you shirt and why is you only wearing boxers?"

Austin: "Because Ally slept here and she forgot pajamas."

*_Mike and Lester enter_*

Lester: "ALLY! WHAT IS THIS! IT BETTET NOT BE WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Mike: "AUSTIN! WHAT ARE YOU DURING! NONE IF YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH FOR THAT STUFF!"

Ally: "As Austin just explained to his mom nothing is happening here, we were just kissing and I'm only wearing Austin's shirt because I slept here and forgot my pajamas at home."

Lester: "That better be the truth Ally!"

Ally: "It is."

Austin: "Everything is fine Ally and I was about to have a movie night. Can we do that?"

Mike & Mimi: "Yeah you can do that, but we're gonna keep an eye on you."

Lester: "You can if you both get dressed and keep the door open."

Ally: "Okay we'll get dressed."

Lester: "Fine, then I guess you won't be home before tomorrow?"

Ally: "I wasn't planning on it."

Lester: "Fine, we'll talk about this when you get home."

*_Lester, Mike and Mimi walks out_*

Ally: "I think we got caught this time."

Austin: "I think you're right, it's a good thing that they trust us just a little and that they didn't come in here like an hour ago."

Ally: "Yeah, they would have killed us both."

Austin: "Oh I think they are gonna kill us when you go home tomorrow."

Ally: "You might be right."

Austin: "I think we have to be a little more careful from now on and sneak in through the window again and most important we need to lock the door."

Ally: "Yeah, but now that they caught us this way locking the door could be a little dangerous."

Austin: "Yeah, I wish I would have known they would be home."

Ally: "Me too, but I think it will be fine in a few days when our parents come down."

Austin: "I hope so because I'm not gonna stay away from you ever."

Ally: "I'm not gonna stay away from you either." _I say leaning in and he does the same until our lips touch. _

Austin: "So I got an idea." _He says with a flirty smile._

Ally: "Will we get in trouble?" _I say with a flirty tone._

Austin: "Only if we get caught."

Ally: "Oh you mean like we got caught now?"

Austin: "Maybe, Dez and I talked about going to my parents' lake house and I was thinking that you and Trish could come with?"

Ally: "That sounds like fun, but how are we gonna get permission for that?"

Austin: "Well I was thinking that I could say that I was going there with Dez alone and then not tell them about you and Trish. Then you and Trish just need to find an excuse to go somewhere alone."

Ally: "Not such a bad idea we just need to find out what to say, but I'm sure Trish has an idea we can call her now I'll set my phone on speaker."

Austin: "Let's do that."

I take my phone to dialed Trish's number and she answered the phone quickly.

Trish: "Hi Ally!"

Ally: "Hi Trish, you're on speaker and Austin is right beside me."

Austin: "Hi Trish."

Trish: "Hi Austin! Ally you're on speaker to and Dez are right here beside me."

Austin & Ally: "Hi Dez."

Dez: "Hi you two."

Austin: "So we're calling both of you because I had a great idea. Dez and I talked about going to my parents' lake house and then I was thinking that Trish and Ally could come with us."

Trish & Dez: "That's a great idea Austin."

Trish: "But Ally and I won't be allowed to go on a vacation with our boyfriends."

Ally: "I know, but Austin thought that he could tell his parents that he and Dez is going as a guys trip and then you and I can make up an excuse to get out of the house. I figured that you would know what to say Trish."

Trish: "Actually I do. You know I love the spa so we can tell our parents that we're taking a girls' trip to the spa living at a hotel nearby?"

Ally: "I knew you would know what to say."

Austin: "So when are we going?"

Dez: "What about Monday then we have a couple days to figure it all out?"

Austin & Ally & Trish: "Let's do that."

Dez: "Then we can all meet up at Mini's tomorrow for breakfast at 10 am."

Austin: "That's a great idea Dez."

Dez: "Yeah I have my moments."

Trish: "So we'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Austin & Ally: "Yeah see you tomorrow." _I end the call._

Austin: "So our first vacation together?"

Ally: "It will be amazing." _I say while pulling Austin closer to me so I can kiss him passionately. _"This has really been the best day ever."

Austin: "Yeah it has and I loved every second of it."

We lay down on the bed to watch a movie and we fall asleep in each other's arms after one of the best days of our lives.

***Disclaimer I don't own Austin & Ally. I only own this story.**

**Please Review! **

**Remember review makes me upload faster than I would otherwise.:)**

**Authors note:**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had major writers block on this story and almost lost my way in this story, but now I'm back. ****J**** I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
